Bol'sur'da
by MFogarty
Summary: All I wanted was a normal life, to met a man, have children, grow old and then die. In that exact order. Of course, when did I ever get what I wanted? Especially now. You see that? My sanity...escaping...Read and Review, please!
1. Chapter 1

Hello faithful readers~ Ha ha, another story to behold. I know, I know. Ok, let's get this out of the way, eh? I own nothing of the predator concept, just the ideas my creative imagination spit out. I do hope this is a good read and yes, I know there are errors. No matter how many times I read, re-read and triple-read, I never get them all. For now Read and enjoy!

Also, please beware...there is some major cursing in this story!

* * *

><p><strong>Blowing Rock, North Carolina- December 12th<strong>

I fucking hate people, of all races. I don't care! It is amazing how annoyance is frigging universal. I'm not a bad person, really I ain't. I pay my taxes, giving money to causes, help in the homeless kitchens. All that jazz but for the life of me, I can't understand why this is happening…to me of all people! ...maybe I did something bad in a past life?

"56 bottles of beer on the wall! 56 bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around and now there's 55 bottles of beer on the wall!" I groaned, grabbing a handful of my hair and rolled side to side, crying. Make it stop, the torture, it's just to much! "55 bottles of beer on the wall! 55 bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around and now there's 54 bottles of beer on the wall!"

…where's my hunting knife when I need it? "Please, please, please…shut up!" I begged, wrapping the pillow around my head. However, my torture didn't stop, if anything, grew louder. It's outlandish to think how deep in sleep I had been before…this. Must have a set of lungs to wake me from a dead sleep.

"54 bottles of beer on the wall! 54 bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around and now there's 53 bottles of beer on the wall!"-Gah!-Thirty minutes of this shit! Shoot me now, please, god, shoot me now. Right this mother fucking insistent. "53 bottles of beer on the wall! 53 bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around and now there's 52 bottles of beer on the wall!"

"Dude, so not cool!" just cause, I hurtled a pillow in the corner where the horrid singing was coming and hoped he would stop. He didn't. Letting out a scream of aggravation, my arms flailed, legs kicking the bed and silk red sheets. Old fashion tantrum. So what if I'm twenty-two!

"52 bottles of beer on the wall! 52 bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around and now there's 51 bottles of beer on the wall!"

"This isn't far." I cried and moaned at the same time.

"Then just do as I ask and I'll leave you be, Bol'sur'da." chuckled a voice and sprang up in bed, brownish-red hair all messy. I glared at the shadows and the figure stepped forward to expose a beast of a man…well, he says an alien. Yautja to be precise.

I wouldn't argue.

All I do know, for sure-sure, is he's fricking massive. My ceiling is at least nine feet high and he could stand on his tipy-toes and touch it. I, on the other hand, only come up to his chest…how messed up is that? Ridges sat on either side of his sloped, extended 'forehead', salt and pepper dreadlocks falling to his hips with beads and metal clasp here and there. He was a light dust color all over, darker brown spots along the ridges, coming from under his chest plate, arms and thighs.

A set of razor sharp teeth were protected by four even sharper mandibles. His eyes were deep-set, very, very…very deep-set and bright greenish-yellow eyes. Silver/metallic armor covered his shoulders, thighs, chest, forearms and legs. Attached to the shoulder was a cape, off white and tanish-brown designs.

First time I seen him…you could say I freaked and I'd say that was a **BIG** understatement. There was a lot of screaming involved, as well as running, smacking into inanimate objects and tripping over my own feet. I get clumsy when spooked, so sue me. Not sure what he expected, roaring in my face and all.

Now you have to understand, it is very rare to actually see one of the warriors, he told me so. They hunt my kind…great, eh? But my problem was this, he…is dead. _Sigh_…let me repeat that. The Yautja warrior alien dude is dead! **DEAD!**

It's one thing to see the deceased of friends, family or even complete strangers but when you start seeing total different species, it's time to check yourself into the damn loony bin. Great, Velma Macky, gone fucking crazy.

Sorry, gone off track. The meeting happened a week ago, just strolled right into his 'life'. Damn me, damn my nature walks and damn my nani for instilling them in me. Why must I like _outdoories_ stuff? Every since that 'fateful' day, he's been trying to talk me into doing a favor for him and I have adamantly refused.

Thus the singing torture.

"51 bottles of beer on the wall! 51 bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around and now there's 50 bottles of beer on the wall!"

How the flying monkey balls, does a Yautja even know the 'bottles of beer' song? "Bee! Please stop!" I pleaded again with his nickname this time. I tried saying his real name a couple times, he even spelled it for me. B-A-K-O-L-I-R. Yea, did no good, what-so-ever.

"Come now little one." he purred softly, waking toward me. I glared, something fierce and growled lowly. Maybe, had he been alive still, he might be intimidated. The little Ooman that I was, I was rather good at the gesture. "I don't think I'm asking for to much. Just relay a message."

I don't know how he did it, but he pulled the puppy eyes on him. That with the added effort of a tilted head, it did me in. That is so not fair. Big scary aliens aren't suppose to be able to pull off the 'help won't you' look! I scowled, arms crossing. "Fine, but they come'ere and kill me, imma kick ya ass."

"Very well." he agreed, grinning to himself. I just know it.

"You are insufferable!" I shrieked in annoyance and he trilled in laughter. So glad I can be your entertainment! "But I'll do it tomorrow..." I pointed at him, then plopped back on the bed, burying my head under a pillow. In no time, my body was pulled into the realm of darkness and sleep overtook me once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**December 13th**

God hates me, I swear it.

Bee was up and bugging me, at the ass crack of dawn. So here I am, six in the mother fucking morning, strapped to my work station in the god-damn garage. Happy camper I am not. "Ya have yet to tell me how the hell I am supposeta contact anyone." I pointed out, shooting him a look.

"You need not worry, Bol'sur'da." he assured with a soft purr. "I will walk you through everything."  
>What does that even mean? Ever since he found out I can see him, he's called me that, or Vel'c'ma. He can't really pronounce my name, like I can't pronounce his. And here I thought Velma was pretty easy for an earth name.<p>

"Bee, what does that mean?" I finally asked, not able to help my curiosity.

"What does what mean?" he blinked in confusion. I wonder if he realizes just how human he seems when he does stuff like that?

"Uh…Bowl-sure-day?" I tried saying it and he chuckled. "Not right, huh?"

"No little one, it's Bol'sur'da."

"Sounds exactly like what I said." I muttered dejectedly.

"No, you said Bowl-sure-day." he commented and I just chocked a brow. The difference is…? "It's pronounced like Bole-sur-di."

"Bowl-sure-day….Bole-sure-day….Bole-sir-die?"

"That is close." he chuckled yet again and I get the distinct feeling if he could touch me, he would be patting my head like a child. I'm not a child! "You Oomans aren't meant to really speak our language."

"Now he tells me." I sighed heavily, giving him a look but did chuckle a little. "When I do what ya ask of me, ya think ya cross over?"

"Cross over?" his brows furrowed.

"Yah….um, go to the place of rest after ya die." I tired explaining.  
>He trilled softly, the bottom two mandibles rubbing against the other. It's somewhat cute in a disconcerting manner.<p>

"I do not know." he admitted.  
>We sat in silence for the next couple minutes, as I pried open the couple devices Bee said I would need. The silence was nice and helped me to consdraite sometimes. That was until I realized something. "Ya never told me what that Bole-word means." I glanced at him, inquisitive look on my face.<p>

"'Someone who sees sprits'…or roughly close. It's a sort of title but it's hard to put your words to our words." I nodded with a slight smile. I am a Bol'sur'da. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." I shrugged before another thought came and I stopped. "If y'al have words for it…does it mean there are Yautja's that can do the same?"

"Yes, they are far and few between, since not many can do it. But those that can, they are highly reverenced." he nodded.

Now I was the one to blink at him, head cocking. "Really?" my tone was small and disbelieving.

"Of course, I would not lie about something like that. Is it not the same here?" I shook my head in the negative but didn't really look at him. "Then…what is it here?"

"…could be called a curse." I mumbled lowly and started walking again.

"Curse…how so? It shows great reverence if the gods grace you with such a gift!" he exclaimed passionately.

"That 'gift' isn't looked upon all that great 'ere, Bee." I stole a look at him, to see his attention on me. "It can sometimes be a curse. I mean, I can't imagine NOT being able to do this, I've spent twenty-four years honing my skills and whatnot, it's apart of me. But it's not something I go talkin' about openly."

"Why not?" his voice was so confused.

"We are shun from society, those that can do as I." turning back to the task at hand, I grabbed a flat-head screwdriver and popped the long-range radio open. The motherboard stared back up at me. "We're told it's unnatural thing to be able to speak with dead, see them, summon, ya name it." getting my fingers between the radio casing and the motherboard, I popped it out and set it aside. "Back in the medieval era, people use to get killed for such things, believing them to be evil and all that nonsense." this little history lesson seemed to shock him.

"Though these days we won't get killed for being able to do it, but we are targeted for attacks, teased, sometimes…" I paused, swallowing. "Sometimes sent to mental institutes."

"Mental institute?" he warbled perplexed.

"It's a building where people go, when they're crazy, can't handle life on the outside anymore. They are put there for the safety of everyone." I explained.

"Hm…" crossing his arms, he stoked his chin in thought. "That seems such a waste for someone with the gift."

"Now, not everyone that has the 'gift' can handle it." I defended…I guess my race. "Some people go crazy, hurt themselves or even other people."

"Hm…"

Again, silence engulfed us and I reached over to grab the radio remote to turn it on. The beat was soft but enough for me to hear and work unhindered. "So, what is this oh-so-important message?"

"Need to tell them about the escaped queen." he replied and I stopped again, looking at him oddly. "What is it?"

"Queen…what queen?" my head cocked like a lost little puppy.

"The hive I destroyed, before my death." he replied, as if it were the most common thing. "Another queen was breed and moved before the explosion and she has started making eggs."

"…" I just stared at him, an incredulous look on my face. "Don'tcha think that was something ya should've told me, before hand?" and yes, I know about the queen. Before finally agreeing to help…he talked, a lot. Some of the stuff he said, freaked the shit out of me. The queen was one of them. Also the face huggers, hard meats, and the hunts his people go on.

Damn aliens and their ritual of passage bullshit.

"You have been ignoring me, Vel'c'ma."

"Yah but I'm pretty sure I'd snapped out of it, if I'd known 'bout the queen." I pointed at him accusingly.

"Past is the past." he waved it off with a bored tone.

My eyes narrowed and I started grumbling incoherently a moment. "Don'tcha have a bomb or something? I mean…do I really need to call ya clan?"

"Well, my gauntlet is usually the bomb but it was damaged in the battle."

I grunted, coming from the back of my throat and slouched. "Gleeking fly-bitten baggage, rump-fed wagtail hatha, tickle-brained pumpion, sister bangin' trailer trash." I grunted.

He chuckled at my string of colorful insults before stopping with a sudden downcast look. He tried to hide a flinch of pain but I seen and my eyes narrowed. What the hell? "Bee…"

"It's nothing." he assured, looking up at me to see my cocked brow. Clearly, I did not believe him. "I need you to do something for me."

"…what?"

* * *

><p>Well, this is not what I had in mind when he asked I do something for him.<p>

Here we are, almost midnight and me in the middle of the big bad woods. I had to go a good six hours from home to get here and I'm sort of regretting the decision. Complete darkness.

Although, I will I enjoyed the feel, sight and smell of nature . Refreshing change from the city I had to go through to get here. One of the reasons I like living so far from town, smelled so much better.

Sighing and brushing off my train of thoughts, I turned my attention on the sight before me. A heavy wooded area, low branches and many, many…,many vines. "This is it?" he nodded, so I moved toward it and brushing aside the vines to see a…cave? It looked a bit ominous inside, all dark and dank but then again, anything that dealt with Bee looked ominous. "Ya sure it's safe?" I murmured.

"Yes."

Humphing, I pulled the small flashlight from my back pocket and flicked it on, moving inside. It was damp, just like I thought it would be. Water dripped from the entrance ceiling and flashing my light toward the walls, bugs I didn't recognize slithered by. I'm alone, in a cave with creatures that I don't know. Smart move!

Pushing on, I began humming softly to clam my nerves. Something I do when nervous, that soon enough turned to singing. I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know. Where the treetops glisten, and children listen, to hear sleigh bells in the snow." I noticed Bee looking over at me when my voice reached him. "I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know." by this point, I had clasped my hands together in front of me. It was December and Christmas was right around the corner. "Where the treetops glisten and children listen, to hear sleigh bells in the snow-"

"There." he announced, cutting off my next line and looked…unreadable.  
>Moving further into the cavern like room, I looked over the ground, for something, anything. All I seen was a pile of odd looking metal. Walking over, I squatted at it's side and poked at the pile. It was hard, definitely metal. "What is it?"<p>

"My armor and weapons." he sighed.

Startled, I shot him a look over my shoulder then back to metal. Where there was armor…usually a body. "Bee…where are ya's body?" I wondered, looking around the cave but seeing nothing.

"I…am not here."

"Figured that." came my tight-lip retort as I stood to face him. There is something he ain't telling me, I just know it.

"I do not wish to discuss it. Just grab my things and return home." and just like that, he disappeared.

Standing there in slight shock, I blinked in surprise before casting a look at his armor. Why do I have a bad feeling? "Imma find out Bee." whispering, I squatted again and piled all the stuff in my arms and handed back to my ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again readers! I do hope this has lived up to your expectations, if not...then, well sorry. Not much I can do, eh? ****I know the chapters might seem a bit choppy but they are suppose to be like that, jumping from days apart to maybe a week. I just do this, right now, to get the 'relationship' of Bee and Velma going. There is a bit of a twist in the later chapters but I won't say a word*zip mouth shut*, just have to keep reading, eh?**

**As always, I do not own Predator Concept...just my OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>December 18th<strong>

I spent a lot of time with Bee over the next couple days, not that I didn't expect to. We had to, so he could walk me through what was needed to form the communication device. It's amazing how much you can ignore things when you…ignore someone. Since I did agree to help, he's not nearly as annoying as I had previously thought.

Almost pleasant.

Kind of scary really.

"Bee? Ya here?" I called into the empty house, frowning when nothing came back to my ears. Wonder where he disappears to…oh well. Shrugging the thought off, for now, I dropped my keys into the dish on the table by the front door and hung my jacket on the hook. Walking down the small hall, I entered the kitchen, pulling off my work shirt as I went. The white men's t-shirt underneath was exposed.

"What ta eat, what ta eat." I am to lazy to cook and of course, have to live in the country so delivery was out of the question. Ugh! Lips twitching side to side, I peered into the cabinets of my kitchen and sighed. I grabbed a half eaten bag of Sour Cream and Onion Lays, a glass of ice cold sweet tea and eyed what was left of Bee's possessions on the kitchen table.

My head cocked, eyes narrowing when I scanned the staff. Naginata he called it and explained it as being part weapon and part ceremonial trophy. Only elder's or honored bloods wield them. It was beautifully plated with the same unknown metal of his armor, light brown bindings on a hand space, hanging charms and curved groves. It was an image of honor and demanded respect when brandished. Both ends were double-sided blades, causing devastating damage if struck upon a hapless victim.

His words, not mine.

Reaching out to grab the staff, I turned it over in my hands and admire the craftsmen's ship. It was an awesome piece of weaponry. "Wonder how this thing-WOW!" I shrieked, jumping back in surprise when it sprang open. A good two, three feet was added on either end, the metal engraved with the same odd symbols. When I set the tip on the ground beside me, the other end barely came over my head.

"We are so primitive as a race." I murmured in awe.

"That you are, Vel'c'ma." Bee chuckled, right next to my ear.

"Aaaaahhhhh! God damn it, Bee." jumping back, I shot his laughing ass a writhing look and turned to plant my hands on my hips. "Don't do that, I could've…" what could I do? He's already dead. He seemed to think along the same line 'cause he cocked a brow-ish thing.

"Done something." I finally said, scowling. He burst into another round of laughter. "Hardy har-har." rolling my eyes, I turned back to the staff…and did something I will never ever-ever admit to after this. Started making light sabers sounds and spinning the staff like weapon around me expertly.

**I HAVE THE FORCE!**

Also, I love me some kung-fu movies and when I was younger, I use to practice what I'd see on TV and movies. I have this odd-style of fighting, since I didn't learn the correct way to do anything. I think I'm pretty kick ass, 'cause I looked very laid back and casual before springing into action.

Velma, crouching-tiger!

"Hehehe!" giggling in excitement, I looked over at Bee to see him with a solicitous look. My laughter died immediately and my look sober. Had I offended him. Figure it was bond to happen. "Uh…sorry?"

"No, what you just did…" he trailed off.

"The sounds?" my eyes narrowed in thought and he shook his head. "Oh, the spinning?" as if to demonstrate, I repeated the move and he nodded in the affirmative. "Ubber practice my friend." fiddling with the staff a bit, around the bindings, there was a whirl then the staff shrank back. Lips pursing in interest, I hummed softly before setting it back on the table carefully then grabbed my chips and drink waiting for me.

Going to the couch, I plopped down and settled my feet on the coffee table. It was break time, with all the nonstop work on the radio. Flipping the TV on, I turned it to USA to catch the beginning of a Law and Order, SVU episode. Oooo, this is such a good show.

However, my little break didn't last long before Bee moved in front of the tv. He is totally blocking my view. Frowning, I tried looking around him but it was no use. For a ghost, he sure was solid. "Bee, ya daddy won't a glass maker."

He clicked in confusion, brows lowering. "What does my father's livelihood have to do with me?"

Sighing, and realizing, of course he wouldn't understand human metaphors, I rolled my eyes and waved it off. "Nevermind, move." trying to shoo him out of the way as not working. I scowled. "What?"

"I have something in mind…"

"Something?" no, that's not ominous at all.

"Grab the gauntlet and come outside."

"But Bee…" I whined, looking at my tea and chips longingly. Just when I start to unwind!

"Vel'c'ma." his tone was sharp and something deep inside me told me not to argue. Huffing softly, I did as he asked and stood. Why am I even listening to the spirit of an alien that hunts my own kind? Oh yah, he's an edler…a fricking elder.

Stepping outside, gauntlet in hand, I followed him to a good ways from the house. "I want you to shoot off the Shuriken." he gestured toward the device in my hand and I cocked a brow. "Strap it on."

Looking down at my hands, I flipped the alien piece of equipment and frowned. It was way big. "Uh Bee…I doubt this is gonna stay on me." pointing out the obvious, I gazed at him.

"Trust me." he urged.

Lips twitching, I looked back to it then slid my arm in the straps and gasped when it shrank to fit me. Eye ticking , I glanced at the Yautja elder and he lifted his arm, motioning for me to do the same. I did, if not a little hesitantly. He totally ignored what just happened and it makes **me **wonder.

"Now, I want you to push this." coming to my side, he raised his arm so I could see the exact button-like controls he pushed. Eyes drifting back to the gauntlet, I watched him hit the command then followed the same path with my eyes on the one I sported.

"Ok…" lifting the other hand, and swallowing hard, I hit the command and the metal disk shot out. As unexpected as what happened and the amount of force used to eject it, I was thrown back with a cry of surprise.

Good thing I live on such a good amount of land…by myself. If not, someone would come running at the sounds of all the falling trees and me cursing. Damn my two left hands! "Come on little one, focus." Bee instructed.

"Oh silly me, here I thought we were just playing!" shooting him a dark look, I climbed to my feet and winched the entire way. Cracking my back, I tittered side to side a moment before trotting toward the disc and slipping it back in the launcher. Come on Velma, let's do this! Rolling my shoulders, I raised my arm again-aiming as well as I could-and hit the command. It shot out and cut right through the thick trunk then did this boomerang thing and back to my waiting hand.

"…" I was quite in my shock and surprise. It worked for me…worked…IT WORKED! "Woooo! Get down with my bad self!" I cheered happily, jumping up and down in my excitement and turned to Bee. He clicked in content. "That's a lot harder to manhandle…when ya not a man, ya know…or not an alien."

"it's not meant for you to 'manhandle'." he rolled his eyes.

"And yet, it has been done." standing there, I started striking different flexing poses. "I am the hulk!"

"Well, let's see about you doing that twice in a roll." he voiced with humor.

My arms dropped to my sides as I shot him a defeated look. "Bee, ya killing my infections mood'ere." frowning, I turned to do as he said. Gotta show the man…er, male, the respect he deserves. Taking aim, for a second time, the shuriken was released. I stumbled back, arm jerking with the force and hit a stray piece of log.

I tripped…fricking tripped!

Hitting the ground hard, I just lied there, sprawled out and breathing hard. A whistle had me lifting my head, eyes wide as the shuriken flew back toward me. Eeping in surprise, I rolled myself toward the right and kicked off on the same leg to flip me side-ways. The razor sharp edges of the weapon whizzed inches from my shocked face, cut through Bee and lodged itself into a very thick tree at his back.

"Uh…" Bee was left speechless for a moment, I hit the ground, this time on my stomach with my hair tousled and staring ahead of me. Slowly, he inched to face me and his face held a look between shock, impression and thoughtful. "That…was a fluke."

I scowled up at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, this one was a bit of a tear jerker for me. perhaps I am just to tender hearted.**

**Anyways, enjoy and remember to review at the end.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 20th<strong>

Bee had kept quiet for then entire drive but when we pulled through the large metal gates and he seen the row after row of dark stone, the damn broke. "What is this place?" he clicked curiously, looking out the window. It was mostly empty, people lingering here and there.

"Cemetery." I answered, pulling the car to the side and turning it off. Stretching into the backseat, I grabbed four bundles of roses, all different colors and pushed open the door. Climbing out, I looked around to see it mostly empty, couple people lingering here and there. Of course there was the occasional ghost. It was a cemetery after all.

Eyes squinting against the roaring, chilled wind, I tugged the tan jacket closer and was thankful for the sweater and thick slacks I dawned before leaving the house. "Cemetery?"

Looking over at Bee, his confusion was plain as day on his face. When I started being able to read his face is beyond me. "It's a place we bury our dead." starting down a stone path, he followed and peered closer at the stone heads. We only went a short distance before stopping at four graves. All four looked to be old, grass grown over them but one set was a little less green. "Things are done very different here, Bee."

"Apparently…"

Kneeling by one of the graves, Grace Stark, I smiled softly and placed a kiss on the curved top. "Hello momma." then I placed a kiss on the grave next to hers. Melvin Stark. "Daddy." freeing the dead bundles of roses from all four graves, I replaced them then stood. "Bee, meet my parents. Gracie and Mel Macky." I turned my body slightly to face the spirited Yautja warrior. "Momma, daddy…this is Bee. Highly respected elder and warrior of the Yautja race." stepping back, I gestured to the two graves opposite theirs. "And this is my nani and nonno. Herbert and Agatha Macky."

His head cocked, peering at the stone heads and clicked in question. "What is the point?"

"So that we may visit their graves, when ever we wish." he trilled in confusion and I bit my lip in thought. Thinking back on what he's told me of his people, I tried to find a good comparison. "It's…sorta like armor. How when someone passes ya mount it for those to come and pay respects. Same concept."

"Many people come to repay their respects?" he wondered, looking over the many, many graves.

"Well, not to specifically one grave really. All these tombstones are for different persons and there are multiple families covering the grounds. Probably hundreds buried here. People come to visit their family and friends…like I am."

"Is every fallen body a warrior?"

"Nah. Like my parents, they passed from a freak accident but my grandparents, they went because of natural causes. a lot of people go by natural causes, when they are up in age. Some go because of cancer…" I trailed off at seeing his confusion at cancer. "Er, disease."

"Are there no warriors of your people?" he then asked and I am sure he knows there are. He has hunted humans before.

"Yah." nodding, I gestured to nonno and daddy's grave. "They were both in the military, warriors for our country. There's a cemetery, in like Washington I think, that have many of the US soldiers buried there. There's a monument with the name of every fallen solider. It just depends on the person or their family where they are placed."

"Hm."

A soft crying caught my attention and I looked toward it to see a child crumbled on a fresh grave, crying his little heart out. Above him hovered a woman, also crying but unable to touch him. It was almost like she was floating in water, the skirt of wispy blue-white dress she wore and her dark hair about her. A spirit, his mother perhaps.

Making a staying motion toward Bee, I crossed the short distance to the child. When I was close, my eyes flickered toward the woman. Seemingly feeling my stare, she looked back and gasped in surprise. "Y-y-you can see me?" she asked, a silver of hope in her voice and I nodded.

"My son!" she wept, reaching for him but her fingers passed through him like smoke.

"Where's his dad?" I asked in a soft voice, as to not disturb his grief.

"He ran from him and my family. I was just buried and he came straight here."

"I'll take him back." I assured and kneeled beside the crying boy. Sweeping him into my arms, he struggled to break free but my grip was strong…plus, he was only like four or five. His mother began singing, a song I was all to familiar with. _Jar of Hearts_, by Christina Perri. One of the things that happens when seeing a spirit, if they are strong enough, I sometimes channel them.

"No, I can't take one more step towards you. 'Cause all that's waiting is regret. Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore. You lost the love I loved the most." his cries quieted to whimpers, listening to my soothing voice and his arms moved to circle my neck. "I learned to live, half alive and now you want me one more time."

"Allen? Allen, where are you?" the shouts sounded far.

"Brent, my husband!" the woman gasped.

Changing my direction, I started toward the calling and shifting the boy to my hip. "Who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me. Who do you think you are?"

"Allen?" the calls were getting louder, so I knew we were getting closer.

Looking down at the boy, he was staring up at me already with big blue eyes. "Do me favor Allen?" my head cocked and he just blinked. "I know ya momma's gone for the long sleep, but you know she loves ya, right?" he nodded slowly. "And as long as ya always remember her'ere," I poked his chest, where the heart was and he giggled softly. "She's never truly gone."

"I miss her." he sniffled.

"I know honey but...ya know ya daddy misses her to." again, he nodded. "Ya can't just run off like that. He must be terrified when he noticed ya gone. Ya haveta be strong Allen, for ya daddy."

"But I want my mommy." he cried and hearing his pleas, his mother gave a ghostly wail.

"I know, I know." hugging him toward me, he started crying again. "One day ya understand. It's okay to cry, ya miss her but ya still have ya daddy, right?" sniffling, he nodded. "Then channel all ya energy to him. Use him for ya support. I am sure he would love a distraction."

"Oh my god, Allen!" the relieved voice had me looking up to see a black haired man running toward us. At his back were other people, maybe ten others that varied in age and sex. When close enough, he swept the boy from my arms, hugging him like his life depended on it then sent me a thankful look.

I smiled back, nodding and turned to go back to my own family and spirits. As I walked back, Bee appeared at my side and just stared at me inquisitively. "Ok, so having this gift isn't always a curse."


	5. Chapter 5

**December 23rd**

"…and why do Oomans do this?" Bee cocked his head to the side.

"It's a holiday." I answered, stepping back from the large pine tree I brought home with me. I had it set in a stand with the pot of water at the base. It was, at least, seven feet tall and very green. The same as ever year.

"You said this…hole'a'da is…Kis'mas?"

"Yah." nodding, I leaned over to grab a red and green crate from beside the couch and set it on the coffee table. Opening the overlapping top, Bee peered in to see all the different shinning bulbs, candy-canes, snowmen and Santa Claus'.

"And...what is the purpose of this Kis'mas?"

"It's about spending time with family you don't see often, sharing gifts to show you care for someone." I explained with a giddy-up in my walk as I began hanging up decorations. "Mostly, about being with family. Usually, there are large groups of people that come together, laugh, eat and share stories of their past."

"Hm…sounds like Etis'roas." he hummed in thought and now, I was the one to cock a brow in question. "Much the same thing as your Kis'mas. Expect it happens every time a clan ship reaches the home planet."

"Wow." blinking in surprise, I turned and went back to what I was doing. From the stuff Bee's told me of his race, there are a lot of similarities. Pushing the thoughts aside for now, I grabbed the stereo remote and turned the radio open. Almost immediately, Christmas Carol's filled the air.

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire. Jack Frost nipping at your nose." I can't help myself, when the Christmas spirit gets in me, I sing all the time really. "Yuletide carols being sung by a choir and folks dressed up like Eskimos." looking over at Bee to see him watching me, again, I grinned. "Everybody knows, a turkey and some mistletoe. Help to make the season bright. Tiny tots with their eyes all a-glow will find it hard to sleep tonight."

Grabbing some tinsel, I spun in the middle of the room and tossed a bit into the air so it would rain down on me. "They know that Santa's on his way. He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh." swaying side to side, I went to the kitchen table to grab the package of candy canes and back into the living room. "And ev'ry mother's child is gonna spy, to see if reindeer really know how to fly."

"And so we're offering this simple phrase. To kids from one to ninety-two. Although it's been said, many times, many ways. Merry Christmas to you." after placing the whole box of candy canes, the rest of the tinsel was thrown to litter the tree and give it that glittery glow. "And so we're offering this simple phrase. To kids from one to ninety-two. Although it's been said, many times, many ways. Merry Christmas to you."

There, tree all done! Moving back to appraise my work, I nodded in satisfaction. "What is a…slay'egg?" Bee wondered.

Giving a soft huff of laughter at the way he pronounced sleigh, I went to the tv to pop in a dvd. _Santa Slay_. "Well, Santa travels the entire earth on Christmas eve night, so that he can deliver toys to all the good children of the world." going back to the kitchen, I poured myself some eggnog. "The sleigh is what he rides on, pulled by eight magical reindeer and on the back is a bag of magic that holds all the toys."

"Really…one _ooman_ really does that?" he asked, clearly in disbelief.

"Well, no…that's impossible but children don't know that. It's a story spun for their benefit and sometimes the parents. To make the kids behave."

"Tell me more of this hole'a'da."

"Watch the movie." I gestured to the tv as I sat at the end of the couch, snuggled into the large cushions and cover.

He turned, right at the good scene, when Santa came crashing through the fireplace and proceeded to kill the entire family at the beginning. The look on his face was priceless, I almost couldn't stop the laughter. "Your Santa kills Oomans?"

"No…this is a spoof." giggling, he shot me a look and I just flashed a smile. "They're making fun of all the Christmas movies. It's just for fun."

"Oomans have odd customs." he muttered, settling on the couch to watch with me.

Well...that is true.

* * *

><p><strong>December 31<strong>**st**

"Alright folks, the countdown is about to start!"

"Oh, oh, oh! Wait for me!" I cried, hurrying from my bedroom in bright pink pajama bottoms with red and silver hearts, a white tank and black, bulldog slippers. I almost tripped over myself in all my excitement, catching the table edge last minute. My head was adorned with one of those pointed hats that said 'Happy New Years!' across it, a noise maker in one had and a glass of wine in the other.

Bee was standing there, looking quiet skittish...if I may say so myself. "What is the _ooman_ talking about? What countdown." his eyes darted around the room, slightly crouched. "Is there about to be an attack?"

"No." laughing, I shook my head and gestured to the tv when he glanced at me. "It's the countdown for the New Year. We, as in a planet, always do this. When the end of the old year meets the beginning of the next. It's a celebration, wash away all the mistakes of the last year and set new goals for the next." I explained and he huffed.

"Why do you _Oomans_ have so many hole'a'das?"

"Cause we're special." waving him off, I turned all attention to the tv and the thirty something man on the screen. Brent Rogers, or something along those lines.

"Here we go people! Ten!"

"Nine!" me.

"Eight!" tv.

"Seven!" me.

The ball lowered more and more, people in the background of New York cheering excitedly and counting down as well.

"Six!" tv.

"Five!" me.

"Four!" tv.

"Three!" me.

"Two!" tv.

"One1" me.

The ball touched down, fireworks exploding from the stand. The people on tv went crazy, their cheering growing. I stood in the comfort of my home, hooting and hollering and spinning the noise maker. "Whoop! Goodbye 2010 and hello 2011!"

Bee just stared at me, oddly. Had anything really changed?


	6. Chapter 6

**January 7****th**

This little belt-thing the Yautja warriors wear has everything, and I do mean everything, one could need. I was sorta impress while pulling item after item out to lie on the table before me. It was where I found the tools to fix the radio to Bee's liking. I was even able to use some of the gauntlet pieces so the signal would be strong enough. I don't care what I gotta tear up, in then end, it'll be worth it.

_I've lived my life. I don't apologize to anybody. Love has come and now I'm free to be the real me._

**Zap-sizzle.**

_And now I see, I see the light. Freed from the night. The sun is rising again and I feel. I feel alive, it's on my face. Not far from grace...not far from grace._

**Zap-sizzle.**

Ugh! Stupid electricity keeps zapping me from this damn thing.

Grrrrr.

_If it feels right, it cant be wrong, it's so extraordinary. Break your chains, despite their key. You were born to be free._

**Zap-sizzle.**

I think I've fried the tips of my fingers…wouldn't surprise me at this point.

_And now I see, I see the light. Freed from the night, the sun is rising again and I feel. I feel alive, it's on my face. Not far from grace..._

**Zap-sizzle.**

Stopping for a moment, I sat up, cracking my back then set the tools on the table. Standing, I began moving around the room and stretching my sore and cramped body. I'm hungry and thirsty. Maybe a little break?

_And now I see, I see the light. Freed from the night, the sun is rising again and I feel. I feel alive, it's on my face. Not far from grace... not far from grace._

"Little one? Something wrong?" Bee watched what I did around the room, concern in his eyes. He's a sweet man…er, alien dude.

"Nah, just need to stretch my legs…maybe grab a late lunch." and just like that, I left the room and walked the short distance to the backdoor of my house. Well, it was my grandparents but was left to me when they passed

"Stretch your legs?" he murmured in question, following me.

"Yah." chuckling, I sent him a look over my shoulder. "Sitting down, hunched for long periods…makes me hurt." going about the kitchen, while humming, I made myself a plate of left over dirty rice and chicken. "So, tell me more about ya culture." sticking the plate in the microwave, I turned to lean on the counter and watch him.

"Hm….where did I leave off?"

"The females."

"Ah." he nodded slowly. "The Yautja race are separated to many different clans as I stated before." I nodded, listening intently, like a child to their parent telling them a story. "Well, men are mostly the warriors of the race but it is not uncommon to see females. Most stay together, raising the pups and training them."

"Wait!" I interrupted, thoughtful look on my face. "Ya mean, the women teach the males…to fight?"

"Well yes, females are the dominant partners. They teach basics of everything. When it comes to the pups to train for their coming of age ritual, it is taken over by their fathers or appointed male."

"So…" I trailed off a moment, thoughts streaming through my head. "The child doesn't see their father until years later?"

"Correct. The pups and females stick together, unless of course the male and female life-bond." he explained.

"That seems so…odd." I hummed softly, turning to take my food out and grab a fork. Sprinkling salt and pepper on the food, I fetched a bottle of water then took a seat at the table. "Then again, I suppose humans ways are strange to y'al." I stuffed a fork full of rice and chicken in my mouth. "Are the women strong as men?"

"Basically, some are stronger. Then, some are even bigger then us, they are called De'shinte." I mouthed the word, trying to get my mind around it. "It means Queen female."

"De'shanty?"

"De'shinte….like De-Shun-tay."

"Oooooh, De'shintay."

"That will work."

I huffed. "Why y'als words got to be so hardta pronounce?"

"Because you don't encompass the correct vocal tendons."

"Blah, blah, blah." waving a hand, I took a swig of water. "To be a De'shintay, does the females haveta be bigger then males? Can they be smaller but stronger?"

"No. To be a queen, you have to be bigger and stronger."

"Well, that's jacked." I snorted.

"Don't get me wrong, it doesn't make them any more special then the other females." he told me.

"Suppose I couldn't be a De'shintay." I asked in mock hopefulness.

"No." he trilled in laughter.

"Oh well." I mimiced a depressed sigh, cleaning my plate and stood to put it in the sink. "Are there elders that are women?"

"Oh yes, females mesh into everything we do. There is no discrimination because of sex."

"Too bad humans can't learn for y'al." I sighed.

"Now, now, little one. You Oomans still have potential." he tisked away.

"Bee, please." I shot him a deadpanned look. "Humans are young and irrational. We think we know everything when in reality we know nothing. We are young as a people and though we have come far, we are still so…"

"Primitive?" he supplied.

"Well, I was gonna say antediluvian…but primitive works to." I grinned, walking toward the backdoor. Back to the chopping block.

"You seem much to wise for a _Ooman_ sometimes, Vel'c'ma." he mused.

"Not so much." I shook my head in disagreement but laughed softly. "I just see things different from most humans." entering the work room, the beat of the radio had changed to one by Papa Roach. Didn't matter which one, they were all pretty cool. Sitting at the table, I picked up the tools and began my work.

"What makes you disagree with me?" he asked quietly, not angry just curious.

My eyes flickered to his position, to the right of the table. "Bee, I'm only twenty-four." I reminded him with a cocked brow. "There are people out there that surpass me in age, would it not be common to assume'em wiser?"

"Just because you are younger does not make them more able to handle such situations." he told me in a stern, no-nonsense manner. Really, when he uses that tone, it makes me want to argue back but not, at the same time. "Age does not depict a wise person, their outlook, experience and intuition do."

"I don't have much experience in such things." I hummed, turning back to the device.

**Zap-sizzle.**

Son of a bitch!

"But your intuition is strong." he replied, nodding firmly. No point in arguing, he seems very adamant about this.


	7. Chapter 7

**January 10****th**

"Hey V." greeted a very slimy voice.

Sighing heavily, my jaw set in annoyance and eyes closed a moment. I had hoped _**he **_wouldn't be in today, what with his birthday. Usually the douche bag drinks all night and doesn't bother coming in the next day. "Greg." turning from the racks of sodas and water, I faced the blonde man and adopted a bored look. "Whatcha want?"

"Just wanted to see how my number one employee is." flashing a cheesy smile, the corner of my lips raised in disgust. "So…how have you been." looking away, he tugged at his winter coat.

"I'm busy." rolling my eyes, I turned away to continue what I was doing. Stocking the cooler of local gas station. I didn't really need to work, nani and nonno left me enough money to live off of. However, this kept me busy, when I wasn't being hounded by Bee.

"Come on, Velma." grabbing my arm, he turned me to face him and leaned forward. His hands grasped the shelves on either side of my head.

"Does he not understand you are not interested?" came the disgruntled voice of Bee, to my left. Grunting, I shot him a quick look and wondered when the hell he showed up. Then I turned my attention back to the store manager. It's sickening when someone used their position to get what they wanted.

"I'm busy Greg." I repeated, ducking under his arm and went to the stacked cokes and grab an armful.

"Why do you keep fighting it?" he murmured.

"Fighting what?" putting the bottles in place, I peered at him a moment before going back to the drinks.

"Your attraction to me." was the simple answer.

Pausing in mid stretch, I blinked in confusion then turned to him yet again. "What?"

"Your attraction to me. Why do you fight it? Just submit to it and we can…" trailing off, he moved closer so that we were only a hairs breath away. "Have so much fun."

Blinking a second time, a snort of mirth escaped before I pushed him back. "Attraction?" my laughter grew until I had to prop a hand on the wall to keep myself propped up. "More like repugnance." he just stood there, in shock and confusion. Yes, Greg was a nice looking man but he was NOT my type.

Egoistical men were such a turn off.

"Are you mocking me?"

And now comes anger. "No, being truthful. I would never, ever….evvvvvver be attracted to you." I try to gently let him down, I really do. Have been for at least a year now but he just doesn't understand 'no', I swear. The time for be a timid, shy little girl is no more and I just know it won't end well.

"Well you better start, if you want to keep this job." his eyes narrowed in warning while Bee growled dangerously. Man, I wish he was alive!

"Look fucktard, I don't need this job." I snapped, marching out of the cooler and shrugged my jacket off. Greg followed after me, huffing and puffing in humiliation and anger. Ripping the work shirt off, the black wife beater was exposed and I threw the dark blue shirt in his face. "I'm done."

Grabbing my arm yet again and spinning me, his lips crashed upon mine and his hands groped my chest. I have to admit, these type of shirts- tanks-do tend to stick to my form and unfortunately, I have always been well endowed and curvy. But that does NOT give him the ok to feel me up!

Again, Bee growled, well, more like snarled. It was a frightening sound.

Getting both hands between us, I shoved Greg back and into the stacked boxes of stock and glared. Running the back of my hand over my mouth, I snatched my jacket and swung it on. "Don't ever do that again." I warned, a finger pointed accusingly at him then turned to leave. For a third time tonight, he grabbed my arm and spun me to him. This time, he didn't get a chance to retaliate before I reared back and punched him.

"Ooooowi!" cursing, he stumbled back and out on the floor of the store. He clutched his bloody nose, cursing in all his stupidity and totally ignoring the others that watched him.

I followed, zipping my jacket with a glare that could ice the burning fires of hells. "Ya'll be lucky if all I do is press sexual harassment charges, ya sick bastard." stalking for the door, not a glance was spared for the my, now ex-coworkers, I climbed into my car and drove off in a tense silent.

Bee didn't appear right away, only after about ten minutes. It was right after his appearance that I had to pull over and just started screaming in anger and frustration. One hand gripped the steering wheel while the other slammed, repeatedly into the dashboard. "Fucking bastard! I fuckin' hate'im and I hope he gets his dick ripped off!" my rant continued for another moment before I just abruptly stopped and dropped my head to the wheel.

"Vel'c'ma?" Bee sat there, at a loss for words for a long moment.

"Well, I feel better." was my muffled response.

* * *

><p>After the thing with work and Greg, I had almost immediately gone to the garage to release my anger in a 'productive' manner. I don't understand men, I mean…what was going through his mind when he thinks this stuff? Stupid Greg.<p>

_We're no strangers to love. You know the rules and so do I. A full commitment's what I'm thinking of. You wouldn't get this from any other guy. I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling. Gotta make you understand._

As I stand here, trying to redirect my anger…I just can't help but wonder why Greg chose me. Out of all the girls there, why me. I'm not prettier then others, I have a little meat on my bones-not that I ashamed!-and I am NOT easy. There were so many other options.

Maybe that was what made him want me?

_We're no strangers to love. You know the rules and so do I. A full commitment's what I'm thinking of. You wouldn't get this from any other guy. I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling. Gotta make you understand._

I had decided the better option was to take my 'aggression' out on the punching bag, instead of the communication device. Sweat was pouring down my face, neck and chest from the intense workout. My hands actually hurt, fingers feeling stiff when I flexed them. I don't do gloves, just wrap my knuckles and go at it.

Must think of something else…

_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you._

Music!

Yah…music. Another thing I love, with a good, hoping beat. However, I don't think Bee likes my kind. As of right now, '_Never Gonna Give You Up_' by Ricky Ashley was playing through from my radio, well more like blaring. Thus my turn to annoy and torture him.

Sucker…Muah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

_We've known each other for so long. Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it. Inside we both know what's been going on. We know the game and we're gonna play it. And if you ask me how I'm feeling. Don't tell me you're too blind to see. _

I was on the left side of the room, where I had turned it into a mini gym of sorts, punching bag, some bar bells and whatnot. Nonno had all been into exercise and all that jazz before his death. I guess I took after him.

A lot of the things I do now, my nani and nonno did as well. They rubbed off on me, I mean, they did raise me after my parents freak death. I suppose it's only normal to adopt some of their habits. It's were the nervous singing came from, nani.

_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you. Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you._

There is one thing, though everything that may happen to me, that I am sure of. I'll never lose my ass, damn thing's got a mind of it's own! It's so irksome and I wonder, sometimes, if my momma had the same problem…maybe my pops? Shaking the sneaking thought of my parents, I swung a leg around and connected it to the patched up punching bag. It absorbed the powerful strikes, swaying with the force.

_Ooh give you up. Ooh give you up. Ooh. Never gonna give, never gonna give. Give you up. Ooh. Never gonna give, never gonna give. Give you up. We've known each other for so long. Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it. Inside we both know what's been going on. We know the game and we're gonna play it._

Wonder if someone can feel out a freak, attract them to the 'dark side'. Looking toward my work station with all of Bee's equipment, I frowned. I mean, I see spirits and am currently helping an alien one…I am a freak of nature.

Grunting, I delivered another kick to make the bag swing.

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling. Gotta make you understand. Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna _

Finally stopping, I gripped the bag chains on either side for support. My heart was going a mile a minute, breath in pants. Even though my body hurt like hell, I felt damn good afterwards and calming. I always did after a good workout.

Pushing off the bag, I went over to a table to grab a water bottle and down the entire thing. It was about this time that Bee appeared and looking worst for wear. He seemed…almost paler. If it's possible with his kind.

Taking a second bottle, I twisted the top off and poured it over my head. It felt good and could tell my temperature lowering. "Bee, what's up?" turning to look at me, he shook his head. My concern only grew, brows knitting in thought. "Bee…?"

"Drop it." he growled out, making my brows shot into my hair. He's never been short with me…now I know something is wrong. "I am sorry Vel'c'ma. I do not know how much longer I will last here."

"Here?" I frowned in thought but he shook his head.

"Tell me, little one. Why do you _Oomans _do that?" he gestured to the bag, effectively changing the subject. And I let him, for now.

Picking up a towel, I wiped the access water and sweat off. Being in this room, even if it use to be a garage, it gets hot, no matter if it is December outside. "There are multiple reasons. It depends on the person."

"Why do YOU do it?" he revised his question.

"Well, it helps keep my anger in check, having something to punch the hell out of. It also helps shape my body and adds strength to my arms and legs." grabbing either end of the towel, I slung it over my shoulders and let my hands hang off it. "Some people do it to make money."

"Money?"

"Hm-mm." I nodded. "You can get paid a lot of money to hit other people."

"That is strange."

"I'd haveta agree with ya there. Can't see myself doing something like that but then again, I suppose that's why it's male dominated." shrugging again, I walked for the door. "C'mon, imma hit the shower." here, I shot myself a look, the black and gray tank and gray caprice sweats strong with my sweat. "We can play _Call of duty _after." he perked up at the idea and I snickered softly.

It's amazing how much he gets into that game after only a day or two of watching me play it. He shouts at the TV, what should have been done or what he would have done if he had been in command. Just like a man, I swear.


	8. Chapter 8

Thumbs up if ya remember the game mentioned in this chapter. If ya don't…then I am fricking older then I feel.

* * *

><p><strong>January 13th<strong>

"Left…the other left!"

"That's right, Bee!" I growled in annoyance, holding the controller at an odd angle. My entire body was leaning to the side, a foot raised a good half foot from the floor. Tongue stuck out the side of my mouth, my character inched around a crate and a rein of fire opened upon me, effectively killing my pumped-up soldier instantly.

Damn!

"Told you." he sniffed delicately.

Growling again, I sent him a writhing glare then replied in the most sarcastically voice I could muster. "I'm so sorry ya excellence. I'll try to be a better servant and heed ya word next time." now he was the one to scowl and I smirked.

Ha, Velma **1**, Bee **0**!

The reason for this little 'war', is my taking a break on the message front. It's been about a month since I went to fetch Bee's things from that cave. The make-shift communication device was taking more time then either of us thought, not to mention when my job had gotten in the way before.

I hadn't wanted to stop, and the only way I would was when Bee threatened to sing. Sing into submission…that has to be a first. I suppose I should thank him, I had started falling asleep at the table. Not cool to wake up with something sparking against the side of my face. I 'm just thankful there was no drool this time.

Ah, singed working table, we shall remember you well.

In my defense, there was been a rash of mysterious disappearances the last couple days around town that had an portentous feel to them. The whole situation just seemed a little ill-omened and I have a feeling the that queen and her offspring are going to be a real problem and soon.

Shutting the gaming system off for now, it's been on for the better part of the day, I found myself in the kitchen, looking through the cabinets. Nothing, nothing, nothing. Geez, when is the last time I hit the grocer? Need to go shopping…I is a _hungry-hungry hippo_. Grabbing paper from a fridge magnet and pen, I began writing a list.

"What are you doing?" Bee peered over my shoulder, which was really just looking down from his towering height. Stupid tall-ass aliens.

"Writing a list." was my response.

"For…?" he clicked in question.

"Stuff." he let out a huff, making me grin and dart my eyes to his face. It's weird how I've gotten use to his 'misshapen' face/head. "Just need a few things from the store, food things." I finally answered, shoving the list in a pocket. "No biggy…wanna come?" he gave a nod of agreement, my head bobbed up and down and slipped into a pair of sneakers that were just on the wall outside the kitchen. Grabbing my tote bag, I peeked inside before leaving. Wallet-check, keys-check, staff of death-check!

Locking the door behind us, we walked from the front porch to the car, climbing inside. It roared to life on the first try. "Towns not far, maybe ten minutes." I told Bee, as he faded into the passenger seat and backed out of the driveway.

It was a little ridiculous to think ten minutes was to far to deliver but not an ridiculous amount of time I would have to drive. I think restaurants don't deliver because it's so dark out here and there are no street lamps on the service streets…the pussies.

Turning the radio on, I started singing loudly and off-tune with the up-beat songs and it lasted the entire ten minutes it took. When the town lights came into view and I went quiet, mentally preparing myself for the tirade of ghost awaiting my arrival. Wonder if they'll freak out when seeing Bee? That could be interesting to watch, get a good laugh at his expense. A good day in my book.

The town looked the same as the last time I came here. None the more aware of their fate. The skies were cloudy, drew to the brewing storm coming our way. All the shops were open, lights blazing into the earlier evening hours. There was a kid here and there, two or three groups of teens and a little more adults.

Turning my attention back to the road, I pulled into the parking lot of the local grocery store. It was littered with a cars, mostly all at the front. I made sure to stay close to the building as I could get and hoped out of the car. There was a chill in the air so I rubbed my arms for warmth, glad I had decided on a black sweater, and hurried toward the supermarket doors.

"What is the purpose of this building?"

"It's were Oomans-humans buy food." my god, being around him is finally starting to rub off.

"You don't have a cook, that prepares all the food?" he ticked curiously.

"…uh, no." sending him an odd look, I opened the door to the store and the residing chime drew attention. Smiling and nodding at the employees, I grabbed a cart and pushed toward the opposite side.

"Then does a Ooman eat?"

"Bee, you've seen me eat." I pointed out with a frown.

"I have…but never prepare the meal." he reminded me and my frown deepened. He was right. He always seemed to pop up after I had cooked. "But what of the places were you buy meals….res'runtrants?"

"We have those to." reaching into the pockets of my jeans, I pulled out a small ear device. It was a way for me to continue talking to Bee and not seem like a loon. Gotta love Bluetooth! Slipping the ear piece in my ear, I looked over at him again. "But most people prepare their own meals. Most the time the women." his brow-bones rose in surprise. I know women are treated very differently in his people but it's still amusing to see his reaction. "You haveta understand, we're very different, women weren't always treated like we are now. We couldn't vote, our opinions didn't count, marriages were arranged. We were no more then a bargaining chip for men."

"But…females are godly creatures!" he argued in disbelief. "You create life, birth it into the world!"

"Oh Bee." looking at him fondly, I smiled at his affronted town. "I would love to live with your race." cocking his head, he watched as I walked off to look up and down the isles for the items on my list.

"You are an odd Ooman." his mandibles twitched in curiosity.

"Says you." I snorted softly, reaching out to grab a tall and thick can.

A sudden wailing had me flinching as it erupted in my left ear. Stumbling back, I whipped around to glare at the wailing spirit. "The pain!" it was an older man, in his forties maybe. "Please make it stop!" his pleading was like screeching, making my head throb, nose scrunch and eyes close. Why is it so hard to calmly, **CALMLY**, come up to me to ask for assistance? Really?

However, before I could even respond, Bee let out a deep, feral growl-like warning. He stepped between me and the spirit, glaring with his deep set eyes. "Calmly speak to Vel'c'ma. She is sensitive." he demanded.

Awwww, Bee!

Instead of doing as the alien ghost….ahem, 'suggested', the spirit just stared at him. Eyes all wide, kind of stare. Then he let lose a screech that could rival a woman's and bolted from the area. I blinked, staring at the spot the man had vacated then looked at Bee.

Who'd thunk it, ghost scared of a predator ghost?

"You…are…AWESOME! Ya like my personal radar jammer!" I exclaimed in excitement, clapping my hands in gleefulness and ignoring the other store shopers. Much to his amusement. I have a feeling I will barely have any other visitors. I should take Bee with me every time I go out! The thought brought a chuckle around, shaking my head. "Did ya see how fast he ran away?" he seemed to not find as much humor as me, even scowling with his arms crossed. I couldn't help the 'shit eating grin', making him huff. "Stop being a big ass suckling."

"I'm not being a suckling." he huffed.

"Riiight." I nodded slowly, that haughty tone he's used on me sometimes under my command. "And you are the odd ones." I then added.

"How so?" he looked as if I had just offended his honor.

My mouth opened to answer but instead, "Docieanna?" my head snapped up at the voice, groaning inwardly at seeing Nancy Miller standing there. This old bat is so annoying! She use to be a friend of my nani's before her death. I can understand why nonno never liked her. She keeps bugging me about coming over for dinner but when I get there, some guy is waiting for me.

Ugh! So annoying!

"Hi Nancy." I smiled politely, hiding my annoyance.

"Doki'anea?" Bee guffed and I shot him a look. Not now Bee. "I thought your name was Velma…" it is, my WHOLE name is Velma Docienna Macky.

"Who are you talking to?" she looked around the aisle.

"Doki'anea. I like it." he mused, continuing as if she never talked.

Turning swiftly, I let my head drop to an empty shelf once, twice then three times, every time muttering 'Angst' as I did so. "Child, what are you doing?" Nancy frowned, her voice still as annoying as I remember.

**Whack!**

"ANGST!"

**Whack!**

"ANGST!"

**Whack!**

"ANGST!"

"Doki'anea." Bee chuckled, right next to my ear, making me jump, startled.

Sending him a frosty look, I turned to the old red head. "Sorry Nancy, bad headache."

"I suppose so with you going around banging your head on selves-**twitch, twitch**-what would ya grandmother think?" she scolded while I fought the urge to strangle the woman.

"Nani had bad headaches too, Nancy, I'm sure she'd understand." now, she either ignored my condescending tone or just didn't notice it, for she smiled. I hate her smile, just wanna smack it off her face! "So, how have you been?"

"Oh, lovely dear. You have to come over this weekend. I met the nicest boy yesterday. He's coming for lunch and you two have some much in common!" she exclaimed and I fought down the urge to ram my head into a wall this time. Can't go if I'm unconscious, can I?

I looked at Bee pleading, and for all it's worth, he looked like he really wanted to help. To bad he's dead. "I think you'll love him, just wear something a little flashy and sleazy. You know, get the interest peeked-"she continued her rant but I had tuned her out, my eye twitching again. Did she just tell me to dress sleazy…'cause I'm sure she did.

One look at Bee and I know I heard right. He looked positively livid with what the older woman said, to suggest such a disgusting thing. Basically selling myself for a male. I wish he could claw her face off. "Is this the sort of thing you have to deal with often?" he looked at me and I nodded with a sigh, totally ignoring Nancy. "That is disgusting. They expect you to show some skin, just to get yourself a mate?"

I nodded a second time, shifting so all my weight to the left leg. "Excuse me Nancy, I really must get going." without waiting for a reply, I turned and left the aisle, continuing my shopping. "Welcome to my world, Bee."

"She knew your…nani?"

"Yea, my grandma." I nodded, picking out some boxed complete meals. "My nonno, er, grandpa, really disliked her." was added.

"I can see why." he replied dryly and I snorted.

"Btw, my whole name is Velma Docienna Macky but I prefer Velma."

"I like Doki'anea."

"So did nani and nonna. They were the only ones that called me Deedee." I reminisced with a soft smile.

"Dai'dai?" he tested the name before clicking happily. "I believe I will call you that."

"What happened to Velma?" my brow cocked.

"I like Dai'dai better." he shrugged and I sighed heavily. Bee, you are a strange one.

"-yea, they found a couple bodies in the forest. There was holes in their chest." a couple girls gossiped and I stopped suddenly, hiding at the end of the aisle to listen. "Rick said that it looked as if something came out from it." I grimaced, imagining what that would look like. "He also said the trail seems to be getting closer and closer to town."

"Freaky." the other two teens shivered.

Freaky indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

**January 20th**

There was a sizzle, followed by a loud zapping sound. "Gah!" and I was, literally, thrown from the chair to soar through the air and into the wall. At some point, I had twisted in mid-flight, so that when I collided with the object blocking me, my back was on the floor and legs up the wall. I think there was smoke drifting from my fingertips.

Son of a bitch.

Dazed look in place, I coughed up a puff of smoke and blinked. That can't be normal. Blinking again, I noted my vision had gone all wonky on me and sighed. Grrrrreat. Upside, at least I'm not dead. At least, I don't think so. Grimacing, my hands searched me over but there were not wounds. Ok, still alive then.

"Dai'dai?" Bee's had popped around another table, looking concerned. "What happened?"

"Downfall of mankind, that's what." ain't never gonna get this thing working, never be able to contact the warriors and those fucking hard meats are gonna rule this planet. Maybe I can go ahead and take myself out?

"…what?" he blinked, confused.

Grunting, I pulled my feet down the wall so my hips were off it and pushed. The momentum caused me to flip myself over. "Nevermind, Bee." waving it off, I made my way back to the table and took my earlier seat. Eyeing the hulking piece of machinery I had been putting together, I poked it with one of my tools. Sparks shot from it and I flinched, jerking back. "_Impending machine of doom._" my voice quaked in mock terror and Bee snorted in laughter.

"We're almost done, little one." he assured.

"We better or…off with ya head!" he just looked at me oddly, head cocking like a little puppy. I barely suppressed the 'Awww'. "Ignore me, Bee. Sometimes I'm crazy."

"Sometimes?" he teased.

"Flattery will get you no where, kind sir." I sniffed delicately, getting back to work. He was right, this device was almost done. "Just. A. Couple. More. Turns." turning the rod three times, the entire ting lit up and I gasped in surprise. It's working! "Oh yah! Who's a badass Ooman?" I cheered, jumping to my feet and whooped as I ran around the room.

Bee chuckled, yet again as he watched me. Telling you, the Yautja elder is very fond of me. He even said he had wished I was born to him, that he and I were alike in many ways. He thought I would have made a good warrior, that I still could. "Calm now little one. Now starts the hard part."

"Hard part?" stopping suddenly, I spun on him and put my hands on my hips. "Whatcha mean hard part. **That **was pretty damn hard." with every word spoken, my eyes widened, until it looked as if my eyes were going to pop from their sockets.

"Dai'dai, now you have to send the transmission." he announced.

I groaned, loudly as my head lulled back and stomped my feet. I know it's a childish move but damn it, more hard shit coming my way! Do you know how hard is was to learn another species mechanics? No matter how _smart _you think you are? Why couldn't I have a normal day…for once in my miserable life? "Aaaahhhhhh!" screaming my frustrations, like milk, does a body good. "Aaahhh! Aaaahhhhhh!" hand grabbed handfuls of hair to pull. "Aaaaahhhhhh!"

Bee just watched from his little corner, eyes wide in surprise, concern, and caution. "Little one, are you…broken?"

"No." turning my eyes on him, I smiled. Wow, I feel better. "Sometimes…it just feels good to let lose and scream, ya know?"

"Hm, that is true. A good roar always got my blood pumping." he agreed with a nod and I couldn't stop the image of him doing just that then pounding on his chest. Sorta like King Kong. It made me snort laughter. He just looked at me again.

"Sorry…I'm ok now." sighing contently, I grinned at him and his yellow eyes narrowed. He knows me to well sometimes. "Sorry." my lips twitched but I kept from smiling, surprisingly. "Alright, let's get this message-thingy started." I announce, rubbing my hands together.

"First thing first, Dai'dai…you should rest." he announced. "You have earned it tonight." stifling a yawn behind my hand, I made to argue but he shot me a stern look. It's like my pops and/or nonno is alive, alllll over again. Grumbling about 'being a big girl and go to bed when I want', I shuffled toward the house and straight to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Crrrrrrrash!<strong>

Sleep had come easily to me tonight or was it early dis'morning? However, it seemed the problem was keeping it. My eyes fluttered open, brows already knitted in confusion. Wha-? I looked around my room, for whatever had awoken me.

**Crrrrrrash!**

Aw, that. Grunting, I staggered from bed and tripped over my own shoe. Grumbling, on my hands and knees, I grabbed the stray shoe and slinked toward the window. Damn these raccoons bastards. Peering through the window to my trash bins, I cracked the thick glass and raised my arm to hurtle the object with force.

What I seen made all sleep disappear with a snap of a finger. It was far to big to be a furry little forest creature. Plus, I don't think raccoons are slick black, have claws and a long, sharp tail…fuck me. Gulping, I dropped to the floor, before it seen me and looked around the room. "Bee!" I hissed.

"Dai'dai" he appeared at my side, almost insistently and looked inquisitively at my hunched form. "What are you doing?"

"One of those things is out there, the hard meat." I told him with a quiet hiss.

His eyes widened, before going to the window and looking out. Angling my head just right, I looked up at him. "I…don't see anything."

What? Getting to my knees, I grip the window frame, in front of Bee and moved were slow-like until I was just barely peering over the edge to see out. It wasn't there. "Got to be shitting me." I muttered.

"Are you sure seen it?"

"I know what I saw." I bristled.

**Crrrrrash-bang!**

That came from downstairs!

Whipping around to stare at my door, I looked at Bee again, slowly then out the window. All his weapons were outside, in my workroom. God damnit. Letting out a huff of air, I stood and as quietly as I could, pushed the window completely open. "Bee." I whispered. "Will ya make sure there's none out there, I needta get ya 'tuff." he nodded, fading away.

**Thump-thump!**

Again, I looked at the door, biting my lip. That sounded awfully close. "Dai'dai, come." Bee called out and I shimmed from the window to the jolted roof ledge. If the hard meats don't get me, then the fall from the roof will. "Quickly, little one." he sounded rushed, so I moved to the edge and jumped for the closest tree. I use to do this all the time when I was younger.

I hit a branch, hard and grunted in pain. Did not go as planned but at least I'm out of the house. Skillfully, well as much as I could in pajama's, I climbed down the tree and dropped the five feet to the ground. I could hear those bastards in my room, tearing up everything. "Fuckin' pricks."

With some persuasion from Bee, he got me in the room. "Look, I want you to wear my armor-"

"What?" I whipped around to stare at him.

"It will give you more protection from the _Kainde Amedha _then what you have." he took in the black tank and bright red sleeping shorts with U.S.A. across my ass. "Use it, you will have to fight to stay alive."

Something suddenly clicked in my head and I gawked at the warrior-dude. "That's why…that's why you've been training me with ya 'tuff, ain't it?" my head cocked as I stared at him in awe.

"I knew the chances of you getting the message sent before the Kainde Amedha came was going to be slim. I wanted to make sure you could stay alive." he admitted.

"Aw Bee, if ya were alive, I'd hug the fuckin' life right outcha." flashing a toothy grin, I grabbed the mesh and slid it on. It swayed around my thighs, stopping right at the shorts hem. Wow, it was like a dress on me! Shoving the thoughts away, I then pulled the armor over my head, almost sweat dropping. It was huge, swallowing me up in all the metal. I mean the breast plate came to my stomach. Come on! When I see Bee, it's barely covering his chest. Damn my human shortness.

"Bee, I don't think-" I was cut off, gasping when something odd happened. The armor made a little whine before shrinking around to fit my chest and shoulders perfectly. "Uh…" it was like I was wearing a belly shirt, over my tank. "Right." I proceeded to put the rest of the armor on; leg/boots, neck protector, arm gauntlets and hip armor. Everything shrank to my size.

Later…later, I will demand an answer from Bee.

Everything strapped in place, I stared at the helmet a moment, before sending Bee a nervous look. "Are ya sure about this?"

"Dai'dai, trust me, please." he pleaded.

Taking a deep breath, I stuck the helmet on, panicking slightly when there was a hiss and the mask closed on my face. **IMMA DIE! **Suddenly, there was a pinprick, on either side of my neck and a searing pain that lasted only a split second. "What the-"

"Calm yourself, child." he commanded.

I shot him a deadpan look. "You and I are having a looooong talk later." grunting, I turned to leave, missing the sly smile. Had I seen it, I would have removed this armor and the events that come to be would never have happened.


	10. Chapter 10

Poking my head free of the work room, I glanced toward the house. "How do I control this thing?" I muttered lowly.

"You just say what you want to do. What type of visual you want and it will switch over." he answered, also looking at the house. I know that he knows those things are in there, he can go in and out without being seen.

"Um, ok…x-ray vision?" there was a pause before the mask clicked and what I seen changed. my entire house was outlined in what looked like blue electricity, the further the object, the lighter the lines. Wow. I looked in the other direction to see the same with the forest. Double wow.

Stepping into the chilled night, I was surprised the coldness didn't nip at me. It was January after all. I looked at myself again and remembered something Bee said. The mesh. It would keep warm me and the armor of the legs came up about three inches over my knees. There was only a little gaping skin and both legs had holsters strapped to them.

Hmm…"Thermal imaging." it switched over as I sloped toward the shadows. All the way, I was peering all around me, amazed at the technology this race had. I can see little animals, squirrels, raccoons, dogs, rabbits. Ah, come on Velma, get ya head back in the game! Looking for larger, more dangerous prey, the area was clear so I turned back toward my house. Both forms of the hard meats were turned toward me but I knew the wall was still there. Did they hear me? Maybe smell me?

"Plasma canon." a whirl and the little gun on my shoulder came to life, lifting itself from the resting position. Three red lines appeared in front of my right eye and zeroed in on one of the beast in a triangle formation. Good bye house, thou was good to me. "Fire!" I hadn't expected the backlash from the canon.

Probably stupid, considering how I reacted to the Shuriken.

The blast was so strong, it threw me back into the trees. Ou-ch…."Alright, how do I change the settings?" I muttered to myself, trying to remember everything Bee said. "Plasma Canon, adjust blast force." the old language appeared before my eyes, highlighting the top selection. Oddly…the words seemed to fade into English so I could read it. 100%, 75%, 69%, 45%, 24%, 14%, 6%. Hmm…

"Change setting to 45%." the number lit up, flashing before everything went dark and my vision came back. Ok…I hope that worked. Pushing myself up on my elbows, I looked toward the house and the gaping hole of in the wall. My eyes become stingy with tears. I'm sorry nani, nonno. Biting my lip, I scanned the house but the system only picked up on one of those creatures, dead.

Shit!

Immediately, my eyes darted around the surrounding darkness but nothing was out of the ordinary. Where the fuck did the second one go? I looked back toward the work room but Bee was no where to be seen but then again…can I pick him up with this helmet, since he's dead? The theory is a spirit needs energy to form itself and energy is warm. I imagine it wouldn't be like seeing other, alive, warm things but something similar.

Backing way slowly, the shadows of night swallowed my form as I looked for the creature-**Screeeech!**-ok, that's not going as planned! Looking up into the trees, the moonlight reflected off the off the slick shell. It's lips quivered back, drool dripping from it's mouth. Egh, those things are flipping ugly!

With another screech, it dropped from the tree and right onto me. We both hit the ground, my hands snapping out to grab it's 'wrist', so it couldn't claw me. Unfortunately, it left my head unprotected, besides the helmet. It leaned toward me to screech and open it's mouth to let lose a second, smaller head. It cried out as well, albeit a lot softer and sprang forward.

My head swerved to the right, the little head burying itself in the ground inches from my neck. With it distracted, I swung my head around to ram the masked forehead into the side of it's face. The action gave me some leeway and I moved my hip to the left, wiggling the right foot between us. Giving a semi hard push, the creature raised up enough so that I could swing my left leg around, curving it along the neck of the hard meat and slam it, head first in the ground.

Now free, I kicked the beast away and right through the already gaping whole in the wall. Jumping to my feet, I flung my right arm out, the wrist blades sliding free. The creature crashed back through the wall, hissing and snarling. Behind it, it's razor sharp tail swung hazardously, the tip glittering dangerously.

I crouched low, eyes completely focused on my opponent. A breath passed between us before it pulled it's lips back to shriek in challenge. We charged at the same time, a fierce growl ripping from my mouth as I swung the blades. It duck, spun and flung it's tail in a curved slinging motion. Arching, I skid back on my toes and raised my arms above my head. The tip barely missed my stomach.

Stupid Velma, real stupid! Didn't Bee warn you about leaving yourself open?

It swung it's tail again, this time me ducking then spinning to get behind it and slash. The jagged weapon sliced through the tail easily and coating the ground in it's acidic blood. It hissed threatening, tail swinging side to side and flinging the blood on innocent trees and animals. The trees groaned, the acid burning right through them and began tumbling toward the ground.

Regrettably, I was right in their path.

Smart bastard.

Cursing my luck, I cart wheeled back, at least five times to miss the falling trees and crouched again at the end. There was about ten feet between us. Standing, my eyes narrowed under the mask and raised my arm. "Shuriken!" the small, flat like disk shot out, the sharp edges springing to life.

It sliced through the skin, meat and muscle of it's shoulder, leaving it hanging by a thread. Disgusting sight really. The shuriken whirled back to me and I caught it like before, poised for another throw.-**Screeeeeech!-**It started running, galloping on all fours, so I ran toward it as well. Leaping into the air, at the same time, we slammed into one another but I propelled us back. We landed on it's back, sliding a good five feet. It's decapitated tail lashed out, wrapping around my waist and had me airborne, right into a tree trunk.

It wasted no time in following, pouncing on me as soon as I hit the ground. The tail rose up, acidic blood dripping to the ground inches from me and struck with swift force. My head barely dodged, a chunk of my hair being severed by the blood. Reaching to the thigh holster, my other hand kept the struggling beast at bay, and I pulled the staff free.

It swiped at my chest, leaving four long claw marks that was almost the entire length of the armor. "Ya son a bitch!" hissing, I swung the staff around and piercing the thick of it's skull. With a twist, it extended it's full length and caused instant death. It screamed a bit more, the second head shooting out to snap it's tiny mouth at me. It was inches from my face.

Grunting, I gripped the little head and placed my feet on it's chest and kicked. Keeping my hand firm, it flew back as the little head was ripped out. Breathing heavy, I stood on shaky legs, using a still standing tree for support. I fell woozy. "Holy shit." that's a serious adrenaline rush.

"Dai'dai, are you harmed?"

I turned to see a large red fuzzy figure walking from the forest, watching me. This answers my question about the mask seeing ghost. I guess in a way, if I can see them, the mask wouldn't block them. Something in my brain allows me to do this. Then his question registered and I looked down at myself. Clothes in tack, armor, scratched but good and not missing any body parts. "I'll be damned. I actually did it."

"Yes you did."

"Is this how you felt after a hunt?" I looked at him, suddenly animated. "I feel…" trailing off, I took a deep breath. "Empowered."

"It is a nice feeling." he agreed then took a step forward. "The next thing I say is very important. I want you to listen and do as I say. It will, how do you say…'save your ass later'."

"Um…ok?" I eyed him warily as he walked toward the hard meat and knelt. "What…?"

"Take the skull, clean it and attach it your belt." he stated simply.

I looked from him, to the beast, to my hand holding the slimy second head then back and frowned. I see a potential problem here. "Bee, I can't take the skull." he shot me a look, clearly saying 'what did I just say' but I rolled my eyes. "I'm not saying I won't, I'm saying there is a problem. I'm not as big as you and probably slower. It'll weigh and slow me down in the long run."

"Hm, that is true." he stroked his chin.

"What 'bout…the second head thingy." I held it up. "Maybe a claw or tail, something?" I reasoned.

"Yes…that would work. You can take the tail, second head, a tooth for your necklace for visal torphies." and here I mouthed 'necklace' with an affronted look, that he ignored. "Through, I still think you could take the skulls, keep them in a safe spot. That should be enough."

"'nough for what?" I asked, squatting neck to the body and taking out the dagger. He told me the blade was made from the bones or 'resin' of the beast so it makes the damn thing resistant to their acidic blood. Opening it's mouth, I carved one of the more larger fangs out then swiped the tail end.

"There's some spool in the belt, use it to string up the tooth." looking through each pocket, I found what he spoke about and strung the tooth quickly, putting it in place. "You also want to tie the head and tail to your hip." looking at him oddly, I did as he said and stood when all was done. "You will need these trophy's for when my clan comes. They will not kill you."

Oh yay, that's a thought I needed now. Looking toward the house, my pursed lips twitched side to side then moved toward it. "What are you doing, little one?" he trailed after me.

"Gather some things, I have a feeling I won't be able to stay here." I threw over my shoulder and took the stairs two at a time. Once in the privacy of my room, I removed the armor, setting it on the bed and watched it warily. "Bee, why did the armor shrink to fit me."

"Dai'dai, is this the best time to be asking?" he wondered.

"Humor me, dead man." I shot him a look, changing quickly into a pair white tights and a white tunic/shirt that ended at my hips. Then I slipped everything back on, all but the mask and set about my room to grab clothes, and/or everything else needed. Swinging the army green bag on my back, I hooked the mask to my belt and left the room.

"I was told, before coming for this hunt that I would meet someone, a female _Ooman_. This _Ooman _would be special and show true potential as a warrior. I was told I would want to induct her into my clan, as an equal and warrior."

"Ya were told?" I paused in the hall to look at him with an unreadable look. He nodded. "By…?"

"_Ken'g'aura_…person that sees the future."

"A seer…told ya-"

"About you? Yes."

"Me?" I reared back. "How can ya be certain it was me?"

"You don't think I let just anyone touch my armor." he sniffed delicately and my eyes narrowed.

"How long?"

"Since I first met you." if Yautja could have shit eating grins, he would. That sly little bastard. "When I found out you could see me, that you were a _Bol'sur'da_, it confirmed what she told me. Then I spent this time with you, not just becuase of the message, but training, in a way seeing if I would want to at my side in a fight." he explained, pausing to let what he said sink in.

"There are not many Oomans, regardless of how much bravery they showed, that I would allow to touch my armor. I would have gladly fought by your side, Dai'dai." my eyes teared up at his words but I, viciously stomped on the feeling. I will not cry!

My mouth opened to argue but he raised a hand to stop me. "I am positive. You have already proven yourself as a warrior and your resourcefulness. You are worthy of my respect and clan marking." and he looked upon me with pride. It made my chest poof out a little. I know we're two totally different species but…still, Bee's like a father figure to me. Even in the short time I knew him. "It helps that you are wearing my armor. It shows much respect, only helping with the fact that you are an _Ooman_."

"How does that help?" I asked with an incredulous tone as I started again for downstairs.

"An _Ooman _female, wearing the armor of an elder, honored, blood warrior?" now he sounded incredulous and I shrugged. He sighed heavily. "So much to teach." he murmured, itching his mandibles in thought. "it is unusual for a Ooman to show such respect and strength, that equals a _Yautja_."

"Ya know, I could be offended by that." going to the pantry of the kitchen, I started pulling out food that would last outside and stuffing it into the bag. After that was done, I went into the computer room and yanked so hard on the draw, the lock broke. Something else to ask Bee about, my sudden strength.

"You could but your not." he stated.

"True." I mused, reaching in the dark draw to grab the black and silver Colt M1911 and three magazines. He looked at it with a cocked brow then me, as if asking did I really need it. "I'm not leaving it." I put one of the clips in, pocketed the other two and stashed the gun in my leg armor. "It's a family heirloom, from the first World War, passed to the first born son but…since I'm an only child, it was mine when my papa passed away."

**Screeeeeech!**

Both our heads snapped toward the sound then each other, both worried. That screech was officially close. Must have heard the other hard meats when I was fighting them. "Come, we can talk another time."

"Agreed."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry, had to go back and correct something in this chapter. Cmae to my attention that the yautja should be warm blooded, not cold...so, thanks GrayHuntress! :-D.**

* * *

><p><strong>January 18th<strong>

Boy, when they attack something, those fucking hard meats don't half ass it. Kindof impressive in a sick sorta way. They swarmed my small little town in a matter of days after my home was attacked. Guess you could say it was a taste of the future. Now, they're running a mock through the streets.

God knows how many people have already died or have been taken to the queen to impregnate.

I killed as many as I could but their numbers were astounding. More people went missing, the numbers almost doubling from when everything first started. There were even times I had to kill my fellow man. They were scared and I understood that but some…some of them tried leaving when they had been impregnated. I couldn't let them, then it would spread like a plague. No telling when a new queen would be 'born'.

The army soon came, trying to handle the problem but it was quickly seen even they couldn't keep the creatures at bay. I overheard some soldiers, higher-ups, talking about bombing the area. In a five mile radius. It would definitely get the new hive.

Which just so happens to my house!

Imagine my surprise when I followed some drones, hoping they would lead me toward their hive to find my home. I was sooooooo angry, I killed like twenty of them in a fit of rage. I had to abandon my home because of these fuckers…and they just took over! Took over!

That, of course, caused my second tantrum in a week. First, well…I asked Bee the first chance I got about the armor thing and strength and he launched into this long ass hour explanation. Short story version, the armor is a new experiment one of his scientist was working on. The program works with the armor to automatically retract or expands to fit the wearer.

Sneaky little bastard.

Now the strength…_sigh_, I was not happy when I learned what he did. I cursed a string that could make a sailor blush, uprooted trees with kicks and punches. I was so mad, I stopped talking to him for a whole day…and that's a feat in on itself! Now the reasons behind it, Bee had these needles put in the helmet, that would draw blood form him and mixed with some sort of new and experimental bonding serum. Also created by the scientist.

You can guess what happened next, the pinpricks I felt, yea, that was the serum entering my body. It was rather fast acting, considering the fight I was after such a short time when putting the helmet on. In a huff of anger, I ripped the needles out of the helmet, bending them in my grip and growled. Then glared very heatedly at the warrior and cursed him like no other.

He later stated, after I had cooled down, that I had a rather 'colorful' vocabulary. I couldn't help and laugh at his declaration.

Upside to this whole tragedy, I don't think I've been able to survive so long if it hadn't been for the serum. Simply put, I is kick ass. Also, learning the Yautja symbols to read and whatnot was much easier. So was hunting for my food and the _Kainde Amedha_-or hard meats.

It's crazy to think, a mere week ago, no one knew a thing about the slick black creatures. And now, they were all over the news.

"Is it done?" Bee asked, looking up from his spot at the base of the tree.

Blinking, I left my thoughts and looked down at him from my perch in said tree. "Yup." I had found the highest tree and climbed to the very top to send the transmission to his…our people. He likes to remind me now that I belong to both races.

Now was the waiting game.

Climbing down the branches, I dropped to the ground, landing beside Bee, crouching. "Hopefully they'll respond soon." shrugging, I moved to the small lake that was only a few feet from us and kneeled, removing the helmet. The water rippled as my hand went under but then, it stilled and my image stared back.

It use to freak me out with all the changes, I ain't gonna lie. The pupils of my eyes turned into long, curved slits and were an eerie green, like Bee's. Even my hair has started matting together to form dreads that had a variety of lengths, from my hips to my shoulders. Apparently, my hair grows faster and needs to be washed more. Oh joy, cause it's just so easy to bathe now.

The strangest thing has to be my skin. It's the same ivory tone it had always been but now sported reddish brown spots that dotted my temples, along my forehead at the hairline and neck. I also had them outlining my rib cage, sprinkled on my shoulders, down my sides, and lastly from hips/thighs that curved toward the inner thigh.

My body got more tone with all the running and fighting but still, didn't get rid of that ass. Figures. I also gained new scars, my battle wounds Bee says. It shows that I am a warrior and that I should wear them proudly. I have ever attention of doing so. How many could survive living amongst the hard meats for as long as I have?

"Mind back on track." I told myself, leaning forward and drinking. It felt cool going down my throat. Another thing that changed, my body heat. Sometimes, I dressed in tunics or long shirts but at times, they to felt like it was just to much. Other times, I would just had shorts on, 'cause the chest armor was more then enough to cover my chest. Bee said it's usual to be so hot, his people are warm blooded, so their temperatures were higher then normal.

Shaking my head again, I splashed the water over my face, sighing in content. Making a last minute decision, I striped myself of the armor, to use my tank and sleeping shirts, pushing myself into the water. My entire body gave a sigh of relief.

I opted to lie on back when I resurfaced and just float. I know the chilled water and air temperature are doing things to my body but I just can't seem to make myself care. The lake, it's where I've gone since all this started, to bathe, to relax. It's pretty isolated, cradled in the middle of the thick, dense forest with cool and clear water and practically right beside the cave I made my home for now.

It was my great escape when everything got to be to much…this is the life!

Turning over, I paddled toward shore and lifted a rock that hid a shallow hole. Inside was my shampoo and soap. Easier keeping them here, then in the cave and totting them with me back and forth. Pulling them out, I stood to lather myself. It was like the worries of the day were just melting away.

Sucking in a deep breath, I dunked myself, swimming around. My eyes cut through the wall like knives, everything so clear. It's odd, to see things like I do now but grown quite accustom to it. Can't imagine going back to a regular human now.

Damn Bee.

Pushing off the bottom, I popped back up and pulled a little mermaid move, throwing my hair back. _Hehehe_…just had to. Bee sat at the river edge, watching me contently and I didn't even blink an eye. Quite use to it by now, seeing as he's done it every time I bath out here. He says it's to protect me, so he can tell me when something is coming. Then I ask why not sit in the opposite direction, since it would be better equipped to see someone or thing coming?

He gets all ass hurt and huffy-puffy…pervy man. All the same, no matter what race.

"Hey, over there. Please, forgive me if I'm comin' on too strong." I started singing, doing a little dance and splashing. "Hate to stare but you're winnin' and they're playin' my favorite song." spinning, the water rippled out from me and me head swayed side to side. "So, come here, a little closer. Wanna whisper in your ear. Make it clear, a little question. Wanna know just how you feel."

A abrupt gasp sounded and my eyes shot to Bee. He was winching, as if in pain and holding his right side. I...I think I even saw something leak from his body. Something green. "Bee?" clearly worried about my friend and damned confused at what was happening, I stalked from the lake.

"It's nothing." he replied quickly, looking away.

Eyes narrowing on him, my lips thinned in anger. I am fed up with his lying and snappy moods! Squatting at his side, I silently stared at him with a contemplative look on my face. He began to fidget, trying hard to not look me in the face. "What is going on?" he made to deny, I just know it. Instead, I held up a hand to stop him. "Don'tcha lie to me Bee. I've had enough to last me for a lifetime. Now tell me what the hell is going on withcha." I demanded in the same voice he had used on me. He just stared and my eyes narrowed. "I will march myself to the queen and let her impregnate me, if ya don't answer."

"No need to be so dramatic." he muttered, looking away from my narrowed eyes. "I…have not been completely honest with you."

"As I figured." I sighed, running my tongue over the back of my teeth. Something had been nagging me, always at the back of my head since a little after I agreed to do the message. There were times he seemed in pain, would flinch, or just disappear and appear all frizzled and pale. There was a meaning behind this all and with an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach, I hoped I was wrong.

Please don't be what I think. "Bee, are ya really, truly…dead?" his silence confirmed my thoughts. He was alive…really alive. Cursing, I stood and walked a couple feet away and took my frustration out on some poor, hapless tree. Why has he not told me? Lying all this time…for what reason? Looking into the water thoughtfully, I began contemplation my choices. Obviously he's not been well enough to find me. Hasn't told me were he is so I can get him. There's only one explanation really. "Where ya being held?"

"You should forget about me Dai'dai, I am practically dead now. The clan should be arriving soon enough and you need to concentrate on them." he suggested.

Whipping around to glare, he reared back slightly at the intensity my eyes held. "Ya told me we are clan, Bee…family. I don't have any but you now. I. DO. NOT. LEAVE. FAMILY. BEHIND." jabbing a finger at him, the other hand went to my hip. "Now, ya going tell me where ya at, then go back to ya body and wait for me to bust ya out. Understand me?" wow…had no idea how motherly I sounded right then.

Blinking at my tone and command, he trilled softly in amusement but nodded. "Vernon, Louisiana. Hurst Paragon Inc. They have contract with your military."

"They will rule the day they ever messed with you, Bee." I swore with narrowed eyes and a determination that filled me from head to toe. "That I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to say thank you to my readers, especially GrayHuntress, Nightbloodwolf and Angelzodica013. So…THANKS! I really hope the story keeps your interest in later chapters. I know that some stuff she does, she shouldn't be able to but…come on, it's the beauty of a fanfic, right?<strong>

**This story will be ending soon, in about…5 or 6 chapters. But…the squeal comes! Yay! It was sorta hard to write a story with no romance, and there was times I wanted to with-ahem, ahem!- a certain Ooman and ghost. Just had to keep reminding myself what I want to happen in the future and how, exactly, Bee is apart of it.**

**Welp, I've blabbed enough for the both of us, right? Hell yah.**


	12. Chapter 12

Koyama-Let me say first, thanks for reading:-D. Now, the questions, lol. Did they bomb her hometown (with success)? and is vernon,louisiana far away from her hometown? I actually looked up how long it would take, driving to reach from Nc(where I actually live) to Louisiana. it was roughly a 16 hour drive. Then add an hour or so, since i didn't add any adddress' and then the fact she was walking. So, about three days(Give or take) and the bombing of her hometown, well, I guess ya haveta read the rest to know, hm?

*Crackle!*-I'm so evil!

As always, enjoy reading and no...sadly, i do not own Predators. The thought alone makes me want to cry myself asleep.

Oh, and HAVE A HAPPY FOURTH!*Fireworks explode in the background while we look in awe, 'oooohing' periodically.* Probably won't be on, what with all the stuff going on, also, it's my birthday, so hopefully, I will be playing with a Wii come tomorrow nigh.

Pray for me.

* * *

><p><strong>January 23rd<strong>

"Hurst Paragon…so we meet at last." muttering-and sounding like a bad cliché-, I stared up at the yellowish-brown stone building in annoyance. It took me three days to get here. Something that would have taken 16 hours in a car but since the hard meats DESTROYED IT, I was left with hoofing it. That along makes me want to hurt something.

Looking off to the side, I eyed the semi large lake that covered a good portion of the land. In front of the building was tightly kept hedge bushes then nothing. Not one other lawn decoration. Not even a 'Welcome to Hurst Paragon' sign.

Cheap bastards.

Dipping back into the tree line that surrounded the building, I lifted the arm with the gauntlet and opened the screen. Punching the symbols that were so familiar now, I skipped through the security humans had put up and brought the schematic of the building up. It was tall but more rooms lay beneath the ground. Most likely labs for their more 'sensitive' work.

Bet Bee is down there…now, just need a way to get into the building.

Looking back toward the building, I eyed the stone before glancing back to the road leading up to the building. It was a side road from the highway that lead a good, winding distance. Hunching low, I crept forward and peered through a set of bushes. A black SUV was coming up the drive and passed my prone form. Turning to watch it, the gate surrounding the building opened and it drove through.

Lips twitching in thought, I glanced to the gauntlet introspective before huffing. The stealth mode was disabled because of all the damage so going 'ghost' was out of the question. "Guess I'll haveta fight my way in." I muttered, my ears picking up a loud thumping. Turning, a second car followed the first's path. A dusty, old truck with a faded and chipped camper. "Unless…"biting my lip, I weighted my options quickly before deciding the best decision. Keeping low and hidden-man dealing with those hard meats leaves you with skill you didn't think you had!-I followed the truck and when it stopped to check in at the gate, moved quick to sneak into the bed.

A buzz sounded and the gate opened, the truck lurching forward as it started moving. I rolled, hitting the tire hump with a 'ding' and winched. Hope no one heard that. The truck stayed in motion for a few more minutes and I even rolled toward the cab. We hit a decline with to me indicated an underground parking garage.

Then everything came to a jerking stop.

I froze, listening as the driver grumbled. Male. Keys jiggled, the door opened and slammed close and footsteps lead away. Letting out a breath, I pushed myself up and peeked out the camper window. I could see his back from here. Looking through the other window, I made sure the coast was clear then pushed open the camper flap. Sliding out soundlessly, I stood at the back of the truck and gazed around the edge toward the elevators and staircase. No one was around.

Flipping the screen open again and checked for cameras. No reason to let the mass I am coming, until I am there. There were five, between me and the doors. Five….I can deal with that. Lips twitching side to side, I peered toward the marked cameras and for a moment, watched their movement. I looked for an overlapping 'black spot' and almost whooped in happiness when I saw it.

Instead of moving forward, I continued to watch, just to make sure and when the actions were the same for the tenth time, snapped into action. I darted toward the first camera, plastering myself to the column then circled it as the other cameras made their rounds. When I was to the front, I darted to the next camera and did the same.

I continued the pattern, until finally reaching the door. Hand out for the door knob, it turned and opened. Problem…I didn't open it! Fuck! Tensing, I met the startled gaze of a middle aged, blonde man. We both just stood there, staring at each other…well, he stared at me, I was wearing the mask. "What the fuck..?"

"Sorry."

"For what?" he frowned.

A fist went flying, connecting to the side of his head and he hit the concrete walls of the parking garage. "That." catching him as he tittered toward the ground, I dragged him off to a dark corner and dropped him there. Pulling some zipties from my boot, I bound his hands and legs, to give me more time when he did wake and gag him.

Moving back, I cracked the staircase door and peered inside. I could see another camera. Looking behind me, to make sure no one was sneaking up, I opened the screen again and changed the prints to the stairway. There were cameras at every floor entrance.

Paranoid much?

Stepping in, I eased up the stairs to stay out of the camera's vision. I slinked up the stairs, my progress slow but good. Halfway up, I got a funny feeling, like a tug in which way I should go and it was saying the exit for floor 5. Stopping, I pressed an ear to the thick metal and just made out muffled voices. Shit, there's a lot of people there.

**Roooooar**

**Roooooar**

**Roooooar**

Sirens blared suddenly, the sound nearly deafening. I winched, hands snapping to the sides of my covered head. Get a grip Velma, gotta save Bee! Pushing myself on, I cracked the door. There were men with guns, not army but probably ex-military. "-yah, Berns said it attacked Miller in the parking Garage. It's all decked in some strange metal armor but looked human." one of the men commented.

"Looked human?" a second man scoffed.

"Well, the face was covered but the body was humanish and female." the first guy shrugged.

"What's it doing here?" another questioned and I frowned. Are…they talking about me?

"The doc thinks it's here for patient 36733h."

"Ugh, that ugly mother fucker?" the second man shivered in disgust.

Eyes narrowing, I threw the door open and grabbed the closest body. Pulling out the gun I kept on me since leaving the house, I pressed the end to the mans temple. The other two, and civilians all stopped what they were doing to stare. Some even gasped in horror. "Where is he?" the trigger was cocked.

"Let him go." the obvious leader of the men stepped forward, brandishing a sleek black gun that looked like some new model.

Did he really think **that **would frighten me? After the shit I've seen? I think not. "No can do. Where is he."

"Who's he?" the second man asked.

"…patient 36733h."I repeated the name I heard them say, fighting the urge to call him Bee. He was NOT a number!

"Look, just let Higgin's go and we can discuss your-"

"We do not negotiate with aliens!" the leader barked.

Looking at him, my jaw set and my stance relaxed, just a bit. "To bad for you." before they could even blink, I slammed 'Higgin's' head into the wall, knocking him out cold. My arm shot out and the shuriken flew forward, slicing through the leader like he was butter, nicking the second man and then back to me. This time, I pointed the gun at the only standing man. "Where…is he?"

"D-d-d-down the hall." he stuttered.

"Take me to him." I demanded, after taking his and the other two guys guns. Pushing him when he didn't move, he stumbled forward as the others that stuck around the watch scrambled to get out of the way.

He staggered his way, so much fear I could almost taste it. "Right here." he pointed at the door and I made a gesture for him to go in first. Hesitating, he pushed it open and stepped inside.

"Rogers…what are you doing in here?" came a haughty question.

"Trust me doc…I do not want to be in here." his eyes shot toward the side, inching slowly inside.

"Then what are-" the 'doc' cut himself off when seeing the end of my gun.

Coming completely into the room, my eyes snapped to the table dead smack in the middle of the room. Upon it was who I sought…and looking so much worse for wear. Wires and tubes were all over his body, neon green blood leaking from various places. It angered me and yet made me sad.

"Bee." murmuring softly, I made my way to his bedside but keeping an eye on the others. "All y'al get against the wall." they did as I said. A soft clicking caught my attention and my eyes drifted back to Bee. Those eerie eyes that looked so much like my own stared up at me. I smiled, unhooking the mask and removed it to clasp to my belt. I could hear the humans gasp in surprise at my human visage.

Is it distressing to not really consider myself a 'human' anymore? I know I still am, at least half but…I just don't see a connection to them anymore. Bee is my family now and he's not human…so it makes things a bit awkward to think about them so much.

Turning my attention to the creature at hand, I placed a hand on Bee's arm and smiled. "Hey big guy." a series of weak clicks and purrs sounded and I anger flooded my body. These blasted scientist caused his weakened sight. "Don'tcha worry, imma getcha outta'ere."

"You can't leave." one of the men announced suddenly.

Standing straight, I turned to face them with a blank look. "I should _dispose _of y'al." I spat in disgust, eyes narrowing. "Ya attacked my clan, my family and that is disrespectful but not as much as you experimenting on'im." glaring and keeping them in my sight, I stepped back to Bee's side. Grabbing the things that didn't belong, I removed them with as much care as possible.

"Dai'dai?" the deep, gravel voice that came from the big guys…'mouth', drew my attention to his face.

"Yah, it's me…c'mon big guy." helping him sit up, one of his clawed hands went to his side and growled in pain. I reached into the belt for a blue liquid gel tablet and pulled out a metal disc. He took the items, opening the disk into a bowl and breaking the tablet inside. Taking a fist, I slammed it into the wall corner, breaking a chunk then took it to crumble in the bowl.

The doctors watched in fascination as he mixed the balm. It turned a neon blue and thick. Dipping his finger in it, he took a large dab and smeared it on a wound from his side. Throwing his head back, his mandibles spread wide and he let lose a roar that could have scared streak of white in my hair. It felt like the building shook with the force of it.

As his bellow writhed off, he calmed and swung both legs over the table edge and stood. The sudden ability to move and his weight, caused him to stagger but my hand shot out to steady him. "Take a easy." I waited for a sign, nod, anything to let me know he was ready.

After a moment, him testing his legs, he finally gave me a nod and let his eyes catch mine. His head cocked with a soft trill and my lips tilted up, shaking his shoulder. "Good to see ya to." then thrust out his staff. "Now, let's get the hell out this place."

Nodding in agreement, he turned to the humans still in the room, his whole stance changing to anger and roared…more terrifying then the one of pain. They started, eyes wide and shrank back into the wall. I believe some even wet their pants.

Ewwwwwwwww.

After he stood there for a good minute and glared something fierce at them, he turned to me and nodded. He was ready to go. Opening the door, I grabbed the guy I came in with and shoved him into the hall with a word. Weapons fire unloaded and he was riddled with bullets as soon as he stepped out. "Hold your fire!"

"Tisk, tisk!" I sang, motioning for the other humans to step out. They didn't move so Bee-ahem-urged them to reconsider. "Try not to shoot these people dead!" they walked out, standing in the hall and fidgeting.

After the last was out, I slammed the door shut and locked it. Damn it…what the hell am I suppose to do now? Bee clicked softly in question and I shot him a look. "Can't go out that way. Not with all that firepower." glancing toward the window, an idea formed and I smirked. "We'll just make a new exit…plasma cannon." it whirled to life and the lights appeared to form a triangle. "Fire."

**Booah!**

The wall exploded, dust and dirt filling the room and I plastered myself against the wall, taking Bee with me. In a matter of seconds, the door burst open and in rushed a seven man team. Guns were drawn and lights cut through the thick debris cloud to flood the spot of the missing wall.

Looking at Bee, I gestured toward them and he flicked his wrist with a purr. The staff extended and he pounced. I moved not an inch, watching as he decapitated all seven men in morbid fascination. Something is wrong with me when I am watching a nine foot alien kill humans and it interest me.

_Sigh_…Bee has tainted me.

After he was done, Bee's chest rose and fell in an odd sense of pride and exhilaration. "Ya are one hell of a force to reckon with, Bee." chuckling when he thumped his chest, I squatted by the men and started pulling their M-16's free. "Listen up, this will be easier and quicker than ya staff…what with all the humans waiting out there, k?" he looked inquisitively at me.

"This is a magazine, holds the ammo for this gun." I gestured to the black M-16 and found it odd that I was giving a quick course on shooting an gun, to an alien. Stranger things have happened. "This is the trigger, hold it down and it fires." I demonstrated, firing into the large empty space and he watched. "Got it?" a nod and I shoved two into his hands, shouldering three and holding two like he did.

Shoving the mask in his hands, I made a gesture for him to wear it. He could use the mask more then me, since it holds the air of his home world and he had been, at least, a month and half without it. Gladly accepting the device, he snapped it on and took a deep breath.

"Now, let's make a hell of an exit." he gave a growl of agreement and we stepped out the room.

I shit you not, we walked out the lab and it was like one of those _James Bond _movies, or perhaps an western. All slow motion, strutting side by side and looking totally bad ass. I feel like a mad mofo, just wish I could record this for future watching. Maybe even show future kids. '_And this is how you do a cliché right, kids._' and they would 'ooh' and 'awww' in the right places, with large, sparkling eyes and look up at me in admiration.

Ok, back on track Velma!

Rounding the corner, our moment was ended at the horde of humans stood at the end of the hall, blocking our exit. Damn they moved quick. "Hold ya fire!" one of the men called, stepping between the others to face Bee and myself. Both of us just stared at him, my brow cocking.

"Kindly move aside." I voiced calmly.

There was a clicking at my side, not from Bee but the helmet's vision changing. "Dai'dai." he sounded worried, bringing my eyes to him. "_Kainde Amedha._" and he pointed off to the left. Turning my head, I strained to hear what he saw. Scraping, crying, soft screams of horror. It was far but I know for a fact the _Kainde Amedha_ move fast.

We're fucked.

"Are they freaking following me or something?" I cursed my look, ignoring the confused looks of the humans at what I spoke of. They'll find out soon enough. There was a rumble, the galloping of the creatures on the floor, walls and ceiling as they neared. "Hope ya got enough ammo." I called to the security team.

Before anyone could answer, a screech sounded from behind us and I spun to see black skinned creatures crawling along the wall and around the corner. Where there was one, there were many.

The _Kainde Amedha _took one look at Bee and me and it screeched. Like a 'I found them, come join in my feasting' sort of screech. There was a series of others that sounded all around the building. "What the fuck is that?" one of the security men gasped, staring at the alien with wide eyes.

"Key to the downfall of man." I threw back, raising the M-16 and started firing. It leaped to the other wall to continue it's trek toward us. Bee then started firing, his aiming head on and killed it. Blinking in surprise, I glanced to Bee with a 'ah shit' look. "Damn Bee." that prideful purr came back.

The cocking of many guns had both of us turning. The security men had taken aim at us. I scoffed, glaring. "Wow, one hell of a way to say thanks."

"Both of you are coming with us." the leader announced with no room for argument.

However, he didn't see the mass of hard meats that rounded the corner at their back. "Haveta disagree withcha." gesturing to look behind them, they turned and cried out when the beast launched forward. Using this as a distraction, I grabbed Bee's arm and tugged him after me. We ran in the opposite direction

I am many things, stupid is not one of them. There are a lot of those things and only one plasma gun. No matter how many human guns we have, it takes a lot to do some major damage to just one. We got to get the hell out of here! Turning into the next hall, we were faced with a few hard meats but not enough that we couldn't handle on our own.

Slinging his guns like he had seen me do, Bee flicked the staff to it's full length and swung it at the closest beast, slamming it into the wall. I did the same to the two I used and sprinted after my companion. "Heads up." he shifted as I skirted by and leapt into the air a last minute. Hitting the wall and pushed off toward the creatures. The wristblades popped free and I twisted myself so I could slice through one of my targets. Thrusting my arm, the upper body flew toward it's hive brothers, smashing them into the wall.

Roaring in anger, they pushed the body away and charged forward. Running for them as well, I hit the ground suddenly and skid right between their legs. Bee slashed at them while their backs were to him and when they turned to roar at him, I slashed from my side. In seconds, they were dead and their acidic blood seeped into the floor.

"Let's jet." turning to the wall, I jumped back at seeing one last creature. One neither of us had noticed. It clawed at me and I spun, ducked and kicked it forward as Bee buried the staff in it's face. "Plasma cannon…FIRE!"

**Booah!**

The wall before us blew out, exposing the lush green forest just beyond the fence. Taking a running start, we jumped and while in mid-leap, I looked back into the building to see more black skinned aliens coming to the hole. Sure to follow after us. "Adjust blast force!" the numbers appeared like they had so many weeks ago. "100%…FIRE!"

**BOOOOOOOOOAH!**

Half the building was disintegrated with the blast, but that also meant most of the hard meats. Hopefully. An arm wrapped about my waist, bringing me back to the situation at hand. Free falling. Turning slightly, I noticed Bee had moved his arm around me so that I would dangle. He landed, knees bent, hand stretched out to catch himself but stumbled forward.

Clearly, he's still in pain.

"Don't push yaself." I warned once safely on the ground. Standing back, I looked at him then proceeded to smack his arm. He trilled in surprised, looking at me oddly. "And don'tcha ever lie to me again." another hit, this time to his shoulder. "All this time and I thought ya dead!" a third hit. "I could have gotten ya out sooner." instead of hitting him again, like I felt I should, I pulled him into a hug. "All this time and ya could've been out."

Why do I fell so emotional?

He returned my hug, purring gently as if saying sorry and to calm my frantic vitals. Pulling back and trying to avoid him seeing my puffy eyes, I turned away to wipe my eyes quickly. Once I was presentable, I turned back and gestured to the armor. "I guess I outta give this back to ya."

"_Mo_…_Awu'asa_." he gestured to me, the armor then back to me. "_Awu'asa._"

"My…armor?" I tired and he nodded. Huh, go figure. First time at hearing his language and I get it right. That, my friends, is a true fluke. "How is it my armor?"

"…makhe…fern yew." he tired in English. I frowned in thought a moment, head tilting. Would did his talking sound so choppy? Before, I could understand him perfectly but…he was a spirit. Guess the language of spirits is universal. "Makhe…fern yew." he tired again.

"Made for me, right?" he nodded and I frowned more. Made for me but how is that-my eyes lit up in understanding. "Ya mean with the seer. That told ya about me?" again, he nodded. "But…what about you?" I frowned once again, not liking the fact he was left venerable. "No, I don't like that." shaking my head, I began unhooking the armor.

A hand laid over mine, stopping me. "Mo, yew ahmoh."

Pouting, I looked up at him then off to the side, the dead bodies of the hard meats that fell from the building, catching my eye. The wheels in my head started turning and he seemed to notice. "Then we'll set ya up with the next best thing."


	13. Chapter 13

GrayHuntress- I love them also, especially Bee. He is soooo awesome, lol. And, I had alot of fun with the cliche seen and when it popped into my head, that was i seen, them all decked out in western gear. I laughed so hard...and that's something when you make yourself laugh, ain't it?

AnimeDreama-You can mention awesome as many times as ya want, lol. Sadly, the story is almost over BUT!, fret not. There will be a squel. Got half the thing planned out in my head already. Just need to get it on 'paper'.

Lagoon-Sorry for the confusion. I had gone back to switch dates when i was editing, must have missed chapter 9&11. And the whole 'weeks that passed since she adjusted blast force' thing is because it has been weeks since that night her home was attacked and she first fired the cannon. And, unfortunately, it has been like a month and a half, maybe, since she met Bee.

Hope that clears up everytihng and feel free to ask more questions if ya want. Thanks readers, I no own Predator-just my OC's and plot...so enjoy the next installment!

* * *

><p><strong>January 30<strong>**th**

I am a bad mamma-jamma!

"She's a bad mamma-jamma. Just as fine as she can be. She's a bad mamma jamma. Just as fine as she can be. Her body measurements are perfect in-" cutting off my singing, I deflated a bit. Great, now that song is going to be stuck in my head. Wrinkling my nose, I tried to remember **WHY **the song came about in the first place.

Ah ha! Smiling in triumphant, I looked upon my creation with pride and a small grin. A Yautja warrior, who is already fierce could only look more so when they are dawned with hard meat 'armor'. And Bee looks damn intimidating all decked out in the one of the deadliest creatures. If I was a lesser woman, I might have pissed myself.

Since the stubborn asshole **refuses** to take the armor back, I settled on doing the next best thing. Made armor from my surroundings. It just so happened the hard meat skin was the closest thing. After escaping the labs where Bee was held, I stole a ride, big enough for him and threw a couple…or five hard meat caresses into the back. Had to move quick or their blood would eat through the metal frame.

We took cover in an abandon warehouse, just on the skirts of some town closest to Hurst Paragon. Inside was a bunch of equipment, no doubt some sort of drug lab but I could use the blow torch and couple other tools in there. Bee was made to rest while I took his measurements and put together everything.

He wasn't really happy about that but with a look…ok **glare**, from me, he obeyed.

The idea of the armor was clever, if I say so myself. The chest/rib cage was cut from the body, some slick head skin from the head, sauntered underneath for more coverage and protection. The two pieces strapped together, tying with some thick rope on his uninjured side. The shoulder protectors were fashioned with ridges that rose halfway up his face to just below his shoulders. The last thing was his legs, had to use a couple heads to fashion something that would cover all the way around.

I made him keep the helmet, since he needed the air much more then me. So, for my own protection, I took the elongated, curved head of the enemy, hollowed it out as to fit me perfectly and formed a sort of 'helmet'. Took a bit of work to get it to fit perfectly and stuffing back end. After everything was said and done, it was done and even I looked bad ass.

I have a hard meat head for a helmet. Watch out world, I'm a scary bitch!

"Gotta say Bee, you are a bad ass Yautja." I muttered from my kneeling position, tugging on the leg armor one good time. It didn't budge and I smiled, satisfied with my handywork. He jittered, chest puffing out appreciatively as i stood. "I'm almost jealous." I then teased, to which he trilled in amusement. Once again, wish I had a camera to document this most awesome occasion. "Alright," sighing, I looked around us at all the broken glass, torn clothing and a dirty, dirty…dirty mattress. I wouldn't touch that thing with a blow torch man.

The entire place needed to be burned to the ground.

"So...what do we do now?" I wondered.

"Naff, we keel q'win." he announced, as if it were the most obvious thing. Perhaps it was for him.

"Now hang on a second." frowning, I looked him over in clear concern. Yes, his physical wounds look better, he can move without to much pain now or a growl here and there, but-not to sound _**to **_cliché-what about his mental? "Don'tcha think ya outta rest a bit."

"Wesft 'nuff." he replied with a firm nod.

"Are ya sure?" again, he nodded. "I mean really, really sure. We can wait until-"

"Dai'dai." his tone shut me up.

"…I'm just worried Bee." I told him seriously, biting on the corner of my lip. "Ya went through…well, a lot of shit back in the labs." his hard features softened at my concern and he grabbed my shoulder, shaking it gently. His way of saving I'm fine, I'm sure. Sighing in defeat at his determination, I stood from my stool, shouldered the guns and grabbed my new helmet. "Alright."

* * *

><p>Getting back to Blowing Rock took a bit more work then getting out. The army had put up barriers <strong>everywhere<strong>. My thoughts on them blowing the place to kingdom come were coming to a head, just didn't know when. I told Bee but he was firm on going in to kill the hive. Can't say I blame him, in a way. Another queen could be smuggled out and this would happen all over again.

No way in hell where we letting that happen.

Who knew military men were so easy to distract when your hardly wearing clothes? Just push your chest together and giggle like an idiot. Takes some talent, me thinks.

After knocking the men unconscious, I'd thrown the m-16's aside and swiped some other items. Namely grenades. Slinging the belts across my shoulder, we headed for town and stared in astonishment at the sight that met us. Everything was in ruins, buildings destroyed, crumbling with chunks missing. The lifeless bodies of hard meats, civilian and soldiers covering the ground.

It was a sight, holes in most the humans chest. The beast were crudely blasted apart , indicating they were done so by my planets own defense. The town was a past shadow of itself. "Shit, what the hell happened while we were gone?" there was a silver of wonderment in my voice.

"_The cruel fate of the Kainde Amedha, little one._" Bee murmured, looking around at all the destruction himself.

"Please…someone help me!" my head popped up at the cry and I turned toward the voice. A woman stumbled from between a set of collapsing buildings. She caught sight of me and either she didn't notice my odd state of dress or didn't care, cause she stated running. "Please help me!" but one look at Bee and she faltered in her step.

"Wow lady." my hands raised to calm her.

Bee looked from me to the spot I was staring then back. "_Khosa_?"

Wait…my brows knitted together in confusion, as two problems just presented themselves to me. One, Bee just asked, basically, if I was seeing a ghost. Fucking great. And second, did he just say 'ghost'? 'Cause it sure sounded purrs and clicks, along with a Yautja word, to me. So, if so…then he spoke his language and I understood him.

…

Another tick to add to my rapidly strange growing life, I suppose.

"You can't see her?" I muttered lowly, shooting a look at Bee but he shook his head. Damn. Looking at the woman, I frowned in apparent sadness. "Lady, I don't think I can help ya…you're already dead."

"No, not me!" she whipped around so fast, it startled me. "My children. They're in the house all alone." she sobbed and it was then I noticed the whole in her chest. Ouch man.

"_We don't have time for this._" Bee huffed.

Shooting him a look, my eyes demanded he shut the hell up and my stance told him I was helping her regardless. "Alright, take me there." she cried her thanks, shaking clasped hands and I nodded. Glancing to Bee, I made a gesture, asking if he was coming. He gave a nod as well and we were off into the night.

Unfortunately, not all things happen as one thinks they should. The trek to the house was cut short when I noted the streets of Blowing Rock were overran by hard meats. Ducking into a darkened alley, I plastered myself into brick wall and peered around into the streets. Well, this may one of my more dumb ideas. Yea Velma, sure, go into town where those slimy bastards have decided to take residence. Sometimes, I'm so smart it hurts.

Shifting moodily, my eyes swept the area then behind me when I heard the soft thud at my back. Bee followed. He leaned forward to see the beast stalking the roads like male peacocks displaying their foliage. My god, they must be bored.

Lips twitching, I looked toward the roof of the building across the alley from me then back to the hard meats. They'll hear any sounds I make, so I'd have to do something quick to get to the womans home. Stealth mode or not. Waving a hand, Bee backed into the darkness and I followed. When we were safe enough, I turned to view my surroundings once again and skim a plan to make this work. Anything I come up with, they will hear.

Finally, I gestured to the roof, to Bee and myself, then back to the roof. He nodded, understanding and sort of claw/crawled up to the ledge. So not fair he has those damned claws! Grunting, I rolled my shoulders then sprinted toward a dumpster and jumped. Pushing off the metal top, I hit the stone wall and pushed off again to clear the roof. Bee grabbed my arm to keep me steady.

As thought, it drew their attention and they came running. "Plasma canon." with a swirl, it looked on the approaching forms. "Fire."-**BOOAH!-**"Fire."-**BOOAH!-**"Fire."-**BOOAH! **They came out in rapid accession, throwing the hard meats in every which way, whole or in pieces. They screamed in agony, blood tearing into the asphalt and body parts flailing.

Some screeched in pain, others in anger but those that weren't hurt, charged my position. The cannon swiveled to meet them. "Fire!" the blast caught one beast, mid-flight and we started sprinting across the roofs, jumping to the next. Pulling one of the grenades free, the pin was yanked free and I tossed it into the mass of creatures. When it exploded, it was like a stampede of spooked bulls. They all charged, different directions in a frenzy and for the moment, I was lost to them.

We continued in that fashion, until the ghost called to me from the road. Stopping, she waved me over and I hopped down to land next to her. "There." she pointed to one of the houses. It was a story home, cream and red trimming. "My babies."

"_Thermal._" the vision clicked over for Bee as he searched the house over. He stopped at one corner, a soft, almost purr leaving him. Looking toward me, he gave a faint shake of the head. "_Kainde Amedha…Bpi-de_."

Hard meats…the end. "They're infected, aren't they?" his lack of response, but lowering of his head was all I needed to know. A heavy sigh left me, eyes closing and looked away. A life just beginning was to end already.

"What are you waiting for?" shrieked their mom, staring at the house in horror. "Go and save them!" she demanded.

"I can't save them." I looked at her with sad eyes, pleading with her to understand. "Their deaths are irremediable. I can only allow them a quick death as to not suffer." she sobbed, loudly and fell to her knees but I could make out her nod.

Tears prinked my eyes and I had to close them to stop the onslaught that tried breaking free. No, I have to be strong. I never thought I would be taking a child's life but what is worse, that or letting them suffer through the pain of one of those creatures burst from their chest? "Plasma canon, change settings to 100%." the device whirled, changing and charging. "God, please forgive me…FIRE!"

**BOOOAH!**


	14. Chapter 14

I hope everyone had a fab-tastic July 4th! The fireworks were awesome!Course, they scared my poor dogggies and kitty-kitty. But besides that, was awesome. Had a little get together, and of course my birthday. Got a Wii! Yes, playing the hell out of that thing since last night, lol.(My sides sorta hurt now.)

But anywho, I do not own Predators, just the plot idea and characters. Yay for me! Read and Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Life sucks. Lucks a two whore. And fate can kiss my fat ass!<p>

Huffing, I squatted next to a tree as I spied on what had once been my home. It still stood like it did last time I seen it, a gigantic hole in the wall. Only, now there were hard meats weaving in and out like the bands in a basket. It pained me to know it was being used for such crap…

And I wanna kill something!

Teeth gritting, hands balled at my side as I watched. Bee often had to keep me in place, for I was ready to jump out and blast their asses to the wall. He kept telling me to wait. Maybe for his clan but if I have to wait anymore, my butts going to go numb and then, then I'll-the ground underme shook violently, cutting off my thought process.

Brows furrowing in confusion, I looked down, to Bee to see his also perplexed look, then back to the house. Straining, I tuned everything else out around me and just listened. There was a low but deep sound. Almost like when the plasma cannon fire. My confusion deepened as I turned to Bee again. Obviously, he heard it as well. "Is that…?"

"_Yes._" a grunt left him.

If we are hearing blast form other plasma cannons, then the clan is here. I get to meet them and Bee, he gets to finish what he sought to do in the first place. I thumped his chest and grinned crookedly when he looked at me. A thrill of amusement left him at my actions but, all together was excited as well.

He stepped out first, making hand movements for me to stay put. I frowned, watching and wondering what he was doing. He better not expect me to just stay there while he fights! Sneaking up to the house, he made sure to keep himself hidden and waited. A lone hard meat crept from the darkness provided by nightfall and began searching the shadow, as if alerted to our presence. Good chance it was.

Tell you what, it's fricking astonishing to see such a dangerous and massive being such as Bee being as quiet as a mouse. That takes skill and gracefulness…I'm soooo envious.

When the hunched beast crossed his path, Bee struck and quickly, quietly snapped it's neck. Grabbing the tail, he dragged it toward me and used the staffs blade to server a claw. Picking up the bleeding digit, he help it up and gestured toward me. My head tilted, eyes darting from the black appendage, to Bee's mask and back to the limb.

"…?"what was it he said before…about limbs and their ritual passage of age thing? They mark themselves? "M-mark? Ya wanna mark me?" he nodded and I blinked in pleasant surprise. I know he said all warriors are marked after killing their first _Kainde Amedha_, and as we all know, I have killed my share. I guess, I just thought he would need to discuss it with the others or something.

Oh well.

Nodding, he took my chin in his clawed fingers gently and turned the left side of my face to him. Repositioning his grip, he brought the claw up and began his tracing. It was placed above my left eye, feeling what seemed like a 'C' that circled to under my eye. Beside it was some sort of crooked z and a small dash to the right of it.

It hurt, man did it hurt. The acidic blood of that creature is a bitch!

My fist balled again, this time the nails cutting into my palms. My eyes slammed shut as my eyes watered, I think one of them twitched as well. My lips mashed together in a thin white thin and it took every resistant I had to hold back the cry of pain. There was no way I would let this make me seem weak, not after everything I've been through, the scars I've gotten for fighting and the wounds worst then this shit.

Finally done, Bee flung the claw away and grabbed my shoulder. A purr rumbled deep in his chest and he looked down at me like a pride father did. "Can we go kill something now?" he clicked contently at my question and nodded. Slipping my helmet on, I nodded at him and we jogged toward the house.

For some reason, 'Mortal Combat' started playing in my head. Dude…that would my theme song!

Once inside, we stopped to listen. There was commotion upstairs and down, in the basement. "I call down." the look on my face when he glanced, I'm sure, was 'and I dare you to argue!'. He knows how much I want to take out queen bitch. Agreeing, if not a little hesitant, he started for the stairs and I, the kitchen.

Most of the familiar room was the same, if not a bit messier due to the broken furniture. What caught my eye was the a large, gaping hole in the middle of the room. It looked as if it had been burned straight through…and I had no doubt it probably was.

Moving closer, I peered down into the darkness to see spurts of light. Most likely from the shoulder cannons. Maybe the hard meats were smart enough to drag some lights down there as well? Who knows. I could see a drop that was a good fifty feet with shadowed ridges and cliffs here and there. Dangerous terrain.(Imagine the ice cave in AVP1 but awesome-er.)

Lips twitching, I stepped back and looked toward the basement door and decided I would try that first. Walking over, I cracked the heavy wood and peered inside. Nothingness stared back. Cracking the door more, I stepped in let my eyes adjust to the darkness. Well, at least the stairs are still in tack.

Moving stealthily down, I rounded the corner and gaped. Just gaped at the sight. The entire floor of my basement was gone…**GONE!** It looked like some sort of dug of tunnel that went straight down before turning slightly. The size like cavern could swallow, at least, three of me at the same time.

Ah, there goes my twitching eye again.

"Where the fuck is my floor?" I screeched in a sudden wave of anger. These bastards have messed with my life enough! "I'm going to kill every last one of those mother fuckers." seething, I looked around to spot a long piece of chipped and scratched wood and a fleeting thought of what it had been before. Using my foot to flip it up, I caught it and was shocked to see my old snowboard.

...oh hell to the yah!

Looking back to the 'pit', my head tilted in thought. The tunnel sat at an angle, sloping toward the right. I can do that, ride it like I would on a snowy mountain side. Dropping the board, I locked my feet in the clips and tilted forward. The slid was gradual but I moved-"Allyop!"-and fell straight down until hitting the wall.

Knees bending and body hunkering, I shot down the tall but narrow path like a bullet. Pushing my feet right then left and back again, the board swayed the opposite direction and kept me balanced on the uneven terrain. All the while catching more speed.

Screeching told me a set of hard meats were coming toward me and I took a minute to contemplated on what to use. Blades, disc, grenades or the cannon. They have to know I am already here, since I got a good deal down the path before anything showed up. Save the grenades until I am in a more open place. The cannon as well, don't want the tunnel caving in on me by using it.

So, the disc or wrist blades.

'_Don't forget about the gun in your leg armor._' a small voice whispered from the back of my head and I snapped my fingers. That's perfect! Yanking it free, I crouched so low, I almost folded in on myself and my butt was inches from touching the board. As I grew closer to the sounds and the hard meats bodies becoming more visible, they suddenly disappeared.

What…?

I breezed pass were they had been with a look into attached tunnels. There were hunkering bodies inside, the hard meats. When I had passed them completely, I cast a look over my shoulder to see them leave the confined space and continue up toward the house. Why-don't want to look a gift horse in the mouth-didn't they try to kill me?

I blinked, my eyes focusing on my hard meat mask I dawned and began to wonder. When I came toward them, and moved in on myself, all they could really see was the head…did they think I was one of them? But what about smell? Did the fact I just get marked and have the stench of alien on me, matter? There were to many if's, ands and buts to deal with at the moment. All that mattered was that I passed them and was still heading for the-**TUNNEL ENDING**!

Eyes widening, I hit the up-slatted mouth of the tunnel, where the room opened much, much wider. Legs bending back, I grabbed the back of the board to catch some major air. I mean like, thirty feet. I could see both sides fighting vigorously but more hard meats lined the walls. Leaning forward slightly, I threw myself into a spin and started shooting toward my oppents. The shuriken even shot out and moved to circle the cave, striking those I didn't hit.

Their cries were music to my ears.

The commotion of my entrance drew attention but at the same time, my descent down started. I caught the sharp disc, slipping back in it's holster and hit the rocky walls with the board. Jerking with the force and almost falling, I crouched low and used the wristblades to keep me stable.

At the second, I was to far up to make out definite shapes…well, not completely true. I could make out the queen, but it was sort of hard not to, what with her **FAT ASS**!

**Scccccrrrrrreeeeech!**

Well, that just sounded ominous.

Before I could even blink, half of the black blurs jumped away the hunkering figures of the Yautja hunters they fought and started scaling the wall. Toward me. I guess the queen gave a 'kill on contact' order. Wonder if they know who I was-or am, whatever-the owner of this house and their soon to be ripper. Didn't matter, I suppose.

I prepared myself for the looming battle fast approaching and when close enough, stabbed the ground. I proceeded to swerve between them like markers at a skiing tournament, sending small pebbles to collide with their boides. I used the blades like sky poles…and yes, I have a plan people.

When I had passed a good amount of them, I spun myself to face their backs. "Plasma cannon, FIRE!" blue light gathered at the cannon barrel then shot forth, striking dead smack in the middle of the group. Bodies went flying in every which way, blood splattering the walls and a couple droplets hitting the helmet and a spot here or there on my exposed skin.

Pained cries echoed among the cavern, the queen calling to her now dead children. Smirking under the mask, I spun back around and leaned toward the right to make myself go in that direction. Closer to the queen. Her children moved to block my path, clawing and scratching at me. I could feel their claws digging into my skin, blood dripping from the wounds but nothing that was to vital.

Jerking my entire body to the right, I slammed my covered head into the closest creature and threw it off the ledge. It cried out, making the others plunge into fury. Well shit. Stabbing the ground with the blades again, I pushed off of the rock and twirled around it fully. The bottom of my board came into contact with about five hard meats face, throwing them back. Then it and me, touched down before sailing away.

A roar full of pain exploded from the bulky warriors below. I looked, seeing one of the hunters shoulder was pierced with the tail of a hard meat. It had raised him to hover above it's head as lips curled and drool dripping to the ground. Leaning back, I scooped up a large piece of rock and chucked it forward. With the force, when it collided with the beast head, it stumbled back and throw off the hunter.

And can you guess what happened next?

Yup, my abrupt descent down was cut short as I slammed into the hard meat. We both went flying into the cave wall, splattering like we were '_Wylie Coyote_' from the 'Acme' cartoons. I groaned, hands wiggling between me and the hard surface to push back. Piling off like wet piece of paper, I staggered back and clutched at my head as I shook it. Owiiii.

A hand on my shouldered steadied me and I turned to see Bee. "_Are you okay, little one?_"

"Yah…just one hell of a headache." I muttered, my eyes drifting to the other hunters, the other _Yautja_. They sent curious glances toward Bee and myself but for the most part kept their attention on their own battles. Coughing a couple times, I slipped from the snowboard clips and Bee held out my fallen _Kainde Amedha _mask. Hadn't even realized it came off.

"_Ready to kill a queen?_" he clicked in question.

I smirked at him, a truly dark look as I replaced my protective head gear. "Born ready, babe."


	15. Chapter 15

This is it people, the end of the first chapter of Velma's new life. Look for the sequel, comingsoon to a threater near you. Thank you all for reading and reviewing and hope everything was worth the wait. And they you want to continue reading after her introduction into the Yautja world.

I do not own Predators concept, only my ideas and characters.

* * *

><p>The queen, she was not happy. That much was easy to tell, her head swiveling side to side. No doubt taking in the dead bodies of her children. Yes, the hunters had done a lot of damage with their primitive ways but it was the strange soft meat that caused the most havoc. She came skidding into the room like she owned it and just slaughtered her children.<p>

Like they were nothing!

She would not allow this revulsion to continue. Yes, as a queen, she was suppose to just lay eggs so that her hive grows larger and stronger but what would be left to grow if they were all gone. With no drones, she would be wide open for attack.

Standing from her position, she felt the sack rip that held her eggs. A warm liquid rushing across the floor. A roar ripped from her mouth, one she could feel to her very core. The cry demanded her children leave the soft meat to her. What they did with the hunters, she cared not.

Her sights was on the one that dared wear her child like protective head armor.

* * *

><p>That…doesn't sound good. The screech the queen let out not only grabbed my attention but everyone's. The hard meats backed away from Bee and myself but moved to circle the other Yautja warriors. I stepped back, not realizing I actually did it, when she stood her full height. Almost half the height of the cavern we were in. Daaaaaamn.<p>

Her egg sack tore from her body, the solution inside covering the floor in a gooey substance. Lip raising in disgust, I lifted a foot to see the same slime that was on the drones, stretching the distance between my foot and the floor. "Fucking nasty." a second screech left the queen and my head shot up. Her hand was coming straight for me and I cursed myself for the moment of stupidity.

Never forget your target.

**BOOM!**

She pinned me to the wall with her massive claw. The rock underneath me digging into my back and shoulders. I winched, leaning back automatically when she lowered her head to roar in my face. Bee, who had jumped out of the way before hand, growled and clawed at her. Her attention turned on him momentarily, grip slacking just a bit for me to shimmer myself lose.

The queen flicked him off, as if he were a pest. Just flicked Bee off! Sent him flying toward an opposite wall and hit it with a sickening thud. Something snapped, I heard it, and then her drones attacked while he was down.

**Tick-tick.**-aw, there's my twitching eye

Watching Bee a moment, I inched around to look at the queen then pulled my lips back in a snarl. **HOW DARE SHE TOUCH BEE! **I swear my vision went red, if only for a moment and I felt hot. Like my blood was boiling. "I'll fuckin' kill you!" I screeched, gripping a chunk of jetted out rock. My nails dug into the surface and I yanked down to break it off. She swung her head around, only to meet the massive rock ledge to the side of her face.

Staggering back, she swayed on her feet but me, I leapt over the rock with my wrist blades extended and slashed. Everything seemed to blur together at this second, just attacking every part of her body I could get to; neck, head, stomach, feet, back. I know her blood touched me and she did land marks on me as well. I felt the sizzle of the acid, and the trickle of blood. I was just to out of it to care. She had to pay for hurting Bee, my family.

She cried out, my little form able to get in places she couldn't reach. Her children jumped on her, trying to help rid me but I just blast them back or knocked them off. The hunters eventually were able to get closer and keep her children from interfering. Some even went to Bee's aid and fought off those that tried to kill him.

One particular hit I delivered had the acidic blood thrown back on me and the dip of my head caught most of it on the shell. The rest, it hit the belt I still sported. Blistering, I ripped it off and stared at the grenades for a long second. I totally forgot about them. Wheels turning in my head, an idea came, a way to end this all quickly.

Scanning the area, I seen a combistick lying off to the side and smirked slightly. That'll do. Running, I side-cart wheeled off her hide and landed, feet together by the staff. Swiping it, I noted it was not like Bee's, more simple and unimpressive but shrugged the thought off.

Turning back to the queen, I was faced with a small trio of hard meats. My eyes narrowed but before I could even make a move, they were blasted aside by the blue gel-like substance that shot from the cannons. Shocked, I looked over to see one of the Yautja and smoke drifting from the barrel of his weapon. It was the one I helped, the whole in his shoulder the indication.

Looking at me, he nodded at me. Huh, odd. Shaking it off, I returned the gesture then sprinted back. Bypassing all the other fighting, the wrist blades freed themselves and threw myself forward, stabbing her in the chest. She screamed in pain. Blood spurt out, mostly hitting the shell again but some attacking my bare arm and shoulder.

Grimacing, I grabbed four pins to the grenades and yanked them free. Throwing them as far back in her mouth as I could get, I flipped the staff, twisting so it would extended then stabbed it through her mouth so she couldn't open that gigantic trap. Ha bitch! How ya like them-oooh, grenade! Gotta get back, make big boom!

Looking to my right, there was a hunter fighting off a hard meat, the same hunter that helped me. Running over, I dropkicked the hard meat so we went far, far away then turned to the warrior. "Take cover, bombs…many bombs in her mouth. Go boom…blood everywhere." I tried to demonstrate what I was saying, unsure if he understood me.

Apparently he did, roaring at the others and they…just disappeared. I blinked at how quick they were before he grabbed my arm and tugged me after. We ran, jumping for one of the many carved out tunnels and shielded our heads. Barely in, the explosion that followed rocked the entire area. It was like when the army was testing missiles, could feel it in the ground as it traveled your body.

Dirt and dust filled the air all around us and being the only one without a mask, I coughed. Eyes squinting, I brought a hand to my mouth and peered back the way we came. I couldn't see much but the splats of body parts hitting the ground and blood sizzling through the ground was enough to let me know the bitch was dead.

"And that's why ya don't mess with a Macky, BITCH!"I did this kicking and fist pumping sequence and hooted. The hunter at my side jittered, a bit in confusion and the other in amusement. Then the other hunters, even Bee I recognized, roared in triumphant. My tunnel buddy joined the celebration, or _Nain-desintje-de_ as it was called.

Grunting, I began squirming with the need to leave the confined space. Wiggling my hips, I moved side to side, while trying to ignore the fact I was pressed rather close with the unknown Yautja. This could turn into an embarrassing situation later. When my feet dangled out, I locked my feet and pulled the rest of me to follow. Once out, I did this little jog in place thing and stretched side to side.

I am PUMPED!

"Dai'dai."

"Bee!" I spun at the call, grinning largely when I seen the large elder warrior limp toward me. Hey, at least he's walking. "We did it!" I jumped up and down in my excitement.

"_You did it_." he corrected and I frowned, head cocking. Say what? "_You killed the queen, __**we**__,_" he gestured to himself and the seven other males around us. "_Only distracted her drones._"

"Poppycock. It was a team effort." I told him sternly, giving a hard look but it softly faded to a heartwarming smile. Surprising the warriors around us, I threw my arms around Bee's waist and hugged him. He purred softly, patting my head. "I'm glad ya ok, Bee. I'd be mighty pissed after everything we've been through and ya went and killed yaself in the battle." I whispered with emotion.

"_As would I._" he agreed.

"…_high elder?_" one of the hunters clicked curiously, I'm sure wondering about our interaction. Letting Bee go, I turned to face the hunters and cock a brow. They ll took a sharp intake of breath when seeing my mark. I was a marked, seasoned warrior that had killed a queen hard meat.

Damn, I'm a bad mother fucker!

"_Yes, A'brahi?_" Bee looked at the tall warrior in curiously. As if he wasn't just joking with a human female. They were all curious, it was easy to see really.

"Prehaps we should continue this chatting uptop?" I suggested, gesturing to the towering hole that appeared where my house had been. Bee nodded in agreement and with the help of his clan members, crawled out.

For me, I turned back to the destroyed body of the queen then squatted. Sticking my hand in the gooey substance covering the floor, I scooped up some and spread it over the burn spots from the blood. The pain, almost, insistently went away and I looked down. The burns weren't to deep, enough to notice and heal quickly.

More battle wounds.

I had come across this little secret, that not even Bee knew. One of the times I was fighting the hard meats, I had got burned by their blood. When the ceature fell over on me, the droll coating my side and coincidently, my wound. The pain had ended almost as quick as it had come. Bee was pleasantly surprised once I showed him and even the fact the blood seemed to stop trying to burn right through me.

Learn something new everyday.

"Dai'dai!" Bell called from the outside the hole. Looking up, I seen him peering inside and down at me. I smiled slightly, hand to my face to shield my eyes from the glaring sun. It was a new day, mankind saved until the next threat came along.

Bee had expressed his…want for me to leave with his people. Make a stand at his side as a warrior. Leave earth to go into the unknown. Home with a unknown species. Is that the life I wanted for myself? There was a saying I heard once. 'Going home means getting comfortable being who you are and who your soul really wants to be. There is no strain with that. The strain and tension come when we're not being who our soul wants to be and we're someplace where our soul doesn't feel at home.'

Life's funny, putting where you need to go for whatever reason. "I'm coming Bee!"

And my adventure is only beginning.


End file.
